


Bianco e Nero

by Lord_Luna_Puff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Bisexual Male Character, Bondage, Declarations Of Love, Dreams vs. Reality, First Love, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Good Severus Snape, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Introspection, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Mentor Severus Snape, Multiple Personalities, Non-Graphic Violence, Occlumency, Painful Sex, Personal Growth, Porn with Feelings, Powerful Neville Longbottom, Secret Relationship, Some Plot, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Luna_Puff/pseuds/Lord_Luna_Puff
Summary: Siamo al settimo anno di scuola per Neville e non potrebbe andare peggio: i Death Eater controllano la scuola tra torture e deliri, Harry è lontano e solo Neville, Luna e Ginny rimangono a poter fare qualcosa... Può un ragazzo timido e insicuro diventare il punto di riferimento per tutti gli studenti della luce? E nel frattempo districarsi nei tormenti del suo cuore adolescente stranamente calamitato dall'oscuro preside Snape?





	1. Crucci

-Cosa le fa credere che sia stato io?- Chiese Neville al preside con tono di sfida.  
-Andiamo signor Longbottom, non sia ridicolo! Il suo è davvero un atteggiamento stupido, cosa sperava di ottenere?- Rispose questi guardandolo con fredda ira, seduto sullo scranno ereditato dal suo predecessore.  
-Io non voglio ottenere nulla, non sono stato io!- mentì ancora -E se anche fossi stato non lo avrei fatto per un tornaconto, ma per aiutare gli amici. Sa..- aggiunse con doloroso sarcasmo -..io in genere le persone che ripongono la fiducia in me cerco di non deluderle!-  
E così era tornato al punto. Snape li aveva traditi tutti, aveva ucciso Dumbledore! Era il più infido e spregevole e crudele Death-Eater in circolazione. Lo odiava!  
Il preside si era alzato e ora incombeva su di lui. Neville non si fece intimidire. Erano passati quattro anni oramai da quando aveva mostrato a tutta la classe di DADA che la sua più grande paura era il professor Snape. Ora non lo era più.  
Questo si avvicinò, Neville indietreggiò fino ad addossarsi con le spalle al muro, si accorse che il suo cuore batteva più veloce. Ma non era paura, non si sentiva affatto intimidito, ma anzi pieno di ardore.  
-Signor Longbottom, glielo dirò ancora una volta, non sopporto i suoi giochetti infantili. Quindi: o la smette con queste genialate o sarò costretto a prendere provvedimenti che dubito le piaceranno.-  
'Sarò costretto...' Pensò Neville. Come se non sapesse quanto fosse felice di torturare la gente! Lurido schifoso bastardo! Lo odiava, sì. Era dovuto a quello il suo battito accelerato, il calore nel suo petto: odio bruciante.  
-Comunque andranno le cose non le lascerò far male ai miei compagni!- Sì, sicuramente: odio. Rabbia e odio per questo lurido bastardo assassino e traditore.  
-Ma che coraggio, signor Longbottom!- Fece il preside sarcastico -Molto cavalleresco- Sogghignò avvicinandosi ancora.  
Doveva essere odio, lo era, doveva! Era l'unica spiegazione plausibile. Dopo tutto quello che era successo non poteva essere, proprio no... desiderio. Impossibile!  
-Perché si ostina in questa rappresaglia cretina, signor Longbottom? Non ha già fatto soffrire abbastanza i suoi amici, con le punizioni che gli ha procurato coinvolgendoli nelle sue bravate? Ma lei continua imperterrito. Perché?- Disse. Sempre più vicino.  
-Siete stati voi a punirci!- gridò, come se cercasse di ricordarlo a se stesso almeno quanto all'uomo davanti a lui. -E se farete del male a qualcuno io...-  
-Perché continui?- Neville senti il suo fiato sul viso, profumava di menta. Il calore del suo corpo vicinissimo al proprio... Questo in qualche modo lo agitò, lo mandò in confusione.  
-Perché... Voi uccidete le...- non riusciva a trovare le parole -Io non... permetterò...- oramai il preside era talmente vicino che potrei dire che si toccavano. Petti, pance, bacini, gambe... solo la stoffa dei vestiti divideva la pelle di uno da quella dell'altro.  
-Io... non vi... finché vivrò... non voglio vedere... senza fare niente per...- Il respiro che gli solleticava una guancia, quel corpo caldo sul suo, l'odore di menta... Non capiva più niente. Si sporse e lo baciò.  
Senza rendersene conto si allungò in avanti e coprì quei davvero troppo pochi centimetri che dividevano la sua bocca da quella del professor Snape. Rimasero incollati così per qualche lunghissimo secondo.  
Poi sgranarono gli occhi simultaneamente e si ritrassero di scatto come se avessero preso la scossa. Si guardarono attoniti per un attimo poi Neville si voltò e uscì dalla presidenza correndo giù per le scale, lungo i corridoi, fino ad arrivare nel dormitorio e gettarsi sul suo letto.  
Il preside frattanto si era lasciato cadere dietro la sua scrivania, sconvolto. Che era successo? Non riusciva a proprio a spiegarselo...

**-o-o-**

-Neville!!- lo chiamò Seamus Finnigan, per l'ennesima volta, -che ti prende?-  
-Assolutamente nulla Seam- rispose l’interpellato, la voce ovattata dal cuscino su cui poggiava la faccia. -Perché non mi lasci in pace?-  
-Perché sono tre ore che sei sdraiato sul tuo letto senza fare nulla!- replicò il suo, ormai unico, compagno di dormitorio. -Sono preoccupato per te!-  
-Non ce n'è bisogno! Sono solo stanco, ok?-  
-No, non è ok, non hai dormito affatto in queste tre ore!- gli fece notare Seamus. Era seduto sul suo letto, con una mano cercava di scuotergli la spalla. -Cosa è successo dall'untuoso?- Chiese un’ennesima volta  
-Te lo ho già detto!- mormorò Neville alzando appena la testa dal cuscino. -Il solito: ha minacciato di torturarmi se non lascio perdere!-  
-E sei sicuro che questa volta si è limitato a minacciarti?-  
-Sì!- Ma quanto era insistente?  
-E allora perché sei così sconvolto, se è stato tutto come al solito?-  
-Te lo ho già detto: non sono sconvolto!!-  
-Non si direbbe, sai?-  
-Ti prego: lasciami in pace-  
-Ma Nev...-  
-Per favore, vattene-  
-Ascolt...-  
-Vorrei stare un po' da solo, è possibile?!- quasi urlò. Era davvero così difficile da capire? Fece un profondo respiro per riprendere la calma, poi continuò: -Ti dico che non mi ha fatto nulla di insolito. Ti assicuro che sto bene. Vorrei solo rimanere un po' da solo. Puoi lasciarmi in pace, per cortesia?-  
-Vorrei solo aiutarti Nev- Sospirò. -Ok- disse infine. -Per qualunque cosa sono qui, lo sai vero?-  
-Si, grazie... e scusa.- Affondò di nuovo il volto nel cuscino ed aspettò che il suo amico uscisse dalla stanza. Finalmente poteva tornare a riflettere sui suoi problemi in santa pace!!  
-Dove ero rimasto Trevor?- Chiese al rospo che lo guardava dal comodino. -A sì: sono un idiota, un emerito idiota! Come ho potuto essere così tanto stupido da baciare il professor Snape? Come? Perchè mi piace? Ma non è un buon motivo: lui non mi deve piacere!-  
Quello che più turbava Neville non era né l'età di Snape, né il suo ruolo di insegnante, né il suo aspetto non proprio gradevole. Nemmeno il suo essere un uomo era un problema.  
Aveva già fatto i conti con tutto questo. Erano anni che era innamorato di lui. I suoi penetranti occhi onice, il suo incedere sicuro, la figura alta e sottile, la sua voce... lo scuotevano nel profondo.  
Tremava sempre quando era in sua presenza. Prima aveva etichettato quelle sensazioni come paura, e forse lo erano anche state. Ma col passare del tempo si era accorto che ciò che provava era di natura ben diversa.  
Gli piaceva, forse addirittura lo amava. Era stato duro accettarlo, accettare di desiderare un uomo innanzitutto e di volere proprio lui, il professore più famigerato di Hogwarts, acerrimo nemico della sua casa, poi.  
Ci erano voluti mesi e mesi per riuscire a smettere di sentirsi schifato dai suoi stessi sentimenti e per liberarsi dai sensi di colpa. E quando ormai aveva fatto pace con se stesso, era arrivato il colpo di grazia. Snape aveva ucciso Dumbledore, si era dimostrato un traditore nei loro confronti e un fedele del Dark Lord.  
Era per questo che Neville non si perdonava proprio di essere innamorato dell'ombroso professore. Tutto il resto era passato in secondo piano, contava solo quello. Lui non poteva desiderare, per non parlare di amare, uno spregevole assassino... assolutamente no.  
Era convinto che con questa decisione la questione si sarebbe chiusa. Ma poi erano finite le vacanze estive, le più brutte della sua vita, e lui era tornato ad Hogwarts, ritrovandoselo davanti.  
E ora l'aveva pure baciato.  
Come poteva volerlo ancora? Nonostante sapesse che razza di bastardo fosse? Era un mostro? Probabilmente sì. Si faceva schifo da solo...

**-o-o-**

Neville stava attraversando il parco, chiedendosi come facesse ancora a camminare.  
Carrow ci era andato giù pesante quella volta.  
Prima della pausa pranzo aveva avuto Arti Oscure e il 'bastardo' gli aveva ordinato di lanciare una maledizione al piccolo Creevey. Dennis era stato infatti sorpreso mentre attaccava manifesti con foto dei Carrow e di Snape scattate dal fratello e incantate in modo che le figure si contorcessero in forme grottesche e si alternassero con scritte di insulti. Per questo era stato messo in punizione, e il 'professore' aveva ordinato proprio a Neville di dargli una lezione. Lui però si era rifiutato: non avrebbe mai fatto del male a Dennis.  
Ovviamente, l'aveva pagata.  
Ed ora, sanguinante, affamato e stanco, stava dirigendosi verso le serre, per assistere all'unica lezione che veramente amava: erbologia.  
Il cielo era limpido, ma faceva già freddo in quella giornata di fine ottobre, il Sole si rifletteva in lontananza sulla lastra di ghiaccio che era il lago nero, il vento gelato si infiltrava tra le sciarpe e i maglioni facendolo tremare...  
Ma che ci faceva Snape lì? Perché non era in presidenza ad escogitare nuove torture? Sembrava dirigersi verso i cancelli; si stava allontanando da Hogwarts? Per andare dove?  
Non erano affari suoi, si disse con fermezza. Probabilmente si trattava di qualche schifezza da Mangiamorte.

Appena uscito dai confini di Hogwarts, Severus controllò di non essere osservato e si smaterializzò. Riapparve a Godric's Hollow, nei pressi del cimitero. Pochi passi e fu davanti alla tomba, a quella tomba. Fissò la lapide, il viso impassibile e lo sguardo vitreo che non facevano trapelare nulla di ciò che sentiva dentro.  
Come ogni anno si recava da lei e, parlando tra sé sulla sua sepoltura, metteva in ordine i pensieri. Così anche quel giorno raccontò alla sua Lily di cosa fosse successo negli ultimi tempi, di quello che era stato costretto a fare per il piano, quello che aveva accettato per lei, degli studenti che lo credevano un crudele aguzzino, dei suoi colleghi che lo disprezzavano e odiavano. Le ripeté ancora una volta scusa, quanto gli dispiacesse per tutti loro e quanto gli pesasse la consapevolezza di essere responsabile di tanto dolore, morte e orrori_._ Le disse ancora una volta che l'amava.  
Fece apparire un mazzo di fiori bianchi e lo depose sulla tomba, la guardò un'ultima volta e si allontanò. Tutto come sempre. Eppure...  
Eppure qualcosa di diverso negli ultimi mesi c'era. C'era che per qualche strano motivo aveva accettato di dover fare quella cosa a cui non voleva nemmeno pensare. Era entrato nell'Order of the Phoenix tre lustri prima solo per difendere il bambino dagli occhi uguali a quelli di Lily; ma pian piano, senza che lui se ne accorgesse, qualcosa era mutato e lui aveva accettato, di malavoglia certo, ma aveva accettato, di sacrificare il ragazzo al Dark Lord.  
Lentamente ma inesorabilmente, senza che lui se ne accorgesse, le sue priorità erano cambiate. Era disposto a tradire il figlio di Lily per il piano, a mandare all'altro mondo i suoi occhi se solo si fossero portati dietro Voldemort. Questo non riuscì a dirglielo neanche quella volta, temendo che lei non avrebbe compreso i motivi che lo spingevano a mettere a repentaglio la vita per la quale lei aveva sacrificato la propria.


	2. Giornate da topi di biblioteca

Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Ginny Weasley, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Parvati e Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Colin e Denis Creevey, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein e Michael Corner si riunirono dopo il termine delle lezioni all'ingresso della biblioteca. Da giorni ormai trascorrevano molto tempo tra gli scaffali, passando in rassegna un antico libro dopo l'altro, alla ricerca dei più vari incantesimi che potessero rivelarsi utili nel trovarsi a dover aprire una teca chiusa o romperla, a spezzare maledizioni messe a protezione e altre cose del genere. Naturalmente con le infinite variabili e la molto più vasta conoscenza di magia e arti oscure in possesso di Snape, le possibilità di riuscita non erano molte, ma più studiavano più quelle possibilità aumentavano e così loro continuavano a scartabellare e ad appuntare su una pergamena tutto quello che trovavano.  
-Allora ragazzi, oggi partiamo dallo scaffale 18B.- Disse Ginny una volta entrati e salutata la bibliotecaria, e tutti si appressarono ai vari ripiani, chi accovacciato a terra, chi arrampicato su scale, sfogliando un libro dopo l'altro.  
-Ehi sentite questo!- Esclamò ad un certo punto Ernie, che teneva in mano un libro dal titolo 'Piante in Tasca': -c'è questo seme che se lo bagni germoglia in pochi secondi e crea una gabbia di rami e radici in grado di stritolare e rompere involucri nella maggior parte dei materiali!-  
-Segna, segna!- Approvò Neville, passandogli la pergamena. -Poi cerchiamo di procurarcelo in qualche modo.-  
Continuarono a cercare, per lo più in silenzio, qualche frase scambiata solo ogni tanto, concentratissimi nel loro compito. Tuttavia pensieri attraversavano la mente del moro, entravano e uscivano da una parte o dall'altra, senza soffermarsi più di tanto, a volte si incrociavano e si salutavano con un cenno della mano o sollevandosi il cappello, qualche volta due che andavano nella stessa direzione si rincorrevano per accordarsi e fare la strada insieme, fino ad arrivare all'orecchio e sparire fuori dal cranio, chi sa dove.  
Chi sa dov'era Harry, Neville a volte se lo chiedeva. Ripensava a quando Harry aveva organizzato l'ES, a quanto aveva fatto affidamento su di lui, a tutte le volte in cui aveva fatto qualcosa di grande e di stupefacente, ed erano state tante. A volte si sentiva male al pensiero che stava cercando di fare ora a scuola quello che avrebbe fatto Harry al posto suo, e che non era minimamente in grado, per niente alla sua altezza. Neville, un ragazzo qualunque, maldestro e spesso inetto, come poteva anche solo pensare di poter farsi portavoce degli insegnamenti di Harry?  
Ma non era proprio questo che gli aveva insegnato Harry? Che ripeteva sempre? Si trattava solo di trovarsi nella situazione giusta, e fare la cosa migliore, non importava veramente chi la faceva: Harry non era poi migliore di tutti loro, o almeno così diceva, si era solo trovato nel posto giusto al momento giusto e aveva avuto fortuna. Forse non era vero, Neville non ci aveva mai creduto sul serio, ma se Harry aveva detto questo probabilmente era l'atteggiamento migliore da adottare.  
E in effetti qualcuno doveva pur spronare gli altri a non arrendersi, cercare di mantenere vive le coscienze, fare coraggio... E non si poteva pensare "lo farà qualcun altro", no, non si poteva, perché altrimenti non l'avrebbe fatto nessuno. Dovevano tutti, tutti impegnarsi in prima persona. Forse Neville non era la persona migliore, ma era la persona che si trovava con la possibilità di farlo. Aveva cercato di fare la cosa giusta, dal primo giorno, e i compagni avevano iniziato a guardarlo come esempio e ora si aspettavano che continuasse.  
Inoltre avevano bisogno di una base che potesse aiutare Harry dall'interno della scuola, quando sarebbe ricomparso, quando forse avrebbe avuto bisogno per fare quel che stava cercando di fare, qualunque cosa fosse, dovunque fosse. Sicuramente stava anche lui, nonostante ogni difficoltà, cercando di organizzare un piano per sconfiggere Voldemort, non era proprio pensabile credere che lui, il ragazzo più coraggioso e altruista che Neville avesse mai visto, si stesse soltanto nascondendo. E Neville ci sarebbe stato, se lui avesse chiesto il suo aiuto, e avrebbe cercato di sostenere quante più persone possibili a fare lo stesso.  
E nel frattempo cercare di affrontare i Carrow, cercare di non lasciare che a troppi compagni fosse fatto male, e cercare di non lasciare che troppa gente si convincesse dei loro insegnamenti, o li accettasse, o li considerasse la nuova triste ma inevitabile normalità. Forse alla fine sarebbe successo comunque e ogni speranza sarebbe morta, forse alla fine le cose si sarebbero sistemate indipendentemente da lui, piccola, inutile e maldestra formica in un mondo immenso, ma come aveva detto a Snape: "finché vivrò, non voglio vederesenza fare niente".  
Anche se era così faticoso e spaventoso. E al momento il loro compito, la loro speranza, era quella di riuscire a rubare la spada di Gryffindor e farla avere in qualche modo ad Harry, così come Dumbledore aveva sperato, qualunque fosse il motivo. E continuavano a cercare di capire come.  
Dopo un quarto d'ora fu Seamus a interrompere il silenzio: -Certe cose sono davvero assurde però!- Disse ridacchiando. -Cioè a chi può servire un incantesimo che fa spuntare dalla punta della bacchetta una lunga frusta?-  
Terry, arrampicato su una scala proprio accanto a lui, si sporse per guardare il libro. -A giudicare dall'illustrazione a qualche sporcaccione cui piacciono i giochi strani.-  
-Ma dai! E' DAVVERO assurdo!- Esclamò Michael mentre tutti ridevano.  
Tutti tranne Hannah Abbott: -Be', che c'è di male se qualcuno si diverte così?- disse la ragazza sollevando il viso dolce e ingenuo.  
Gli altri si voltarono a guardarla un po' sorpresi. -Be' dai Amore, è un po' strano, voglio dire...- disse Ernie, messo in difficoltà.  
La Tassorosso arrossì appena sotto i capelli biondi: -No, dicevo per dire... cioè, alla fine è una cosa privata, se va bene a loro...-  
Ernie si strinse nelle spalle mentre Seamus rimetteva a posto il libro. Neville era rimasto in silenzio, imbarazzato. Ad essere sincero non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto troppo se qualcuno avesse provato un incantesimo del genere su di lui.  
Se Snape lo avesse provato su di lui...  
"Ma cosa ho fatto!?" Ecco, l'immagine di quel bacio rubato che tornava alla mente, ecco i sensi di colpa e la vergogna, ecco le domande senza apparente soluzione.  
Era stanco, troppo stanco, questa era la verità. E aveva fatto un errore fatale, e ora il nemico conosceva il suo punto debole e... No! Non doveva pensarci più, non doveva permettere che potesse essere sfruttato, doveva togliersi dalla mente quegli occhi neri una volta per tutte.  
-Che ve ne pare di un incantesimo che crea una bolla che può spostarsi attraverso la materia solida insieme a tutto quello che ci metti dentro?- Propose Anthony  
-Sarebbe grandioso!-  
-Ah no, aspettate, ha una sopportazione massima di tre etti e mezzo...- Disse, cambiando tono, leggendo meglio le spiegazioni  
Trascorsero in biblioteca tutto il tempo che li separava dalla cena, finché stanchi ma soddisfatti si avviarono nella sala grande.

** **-o-o-** **

-Torniamo questa notte?- Sussurrò Ginny all'orecchio di Neville mentre si sedevano uno a fianco all'altra al tavolo di Grifondoro. Loro due, insieme a Luna che però era stata messa in punizione, a volte si intrufolavano in biblioteca la notte per guardare anche nel reparto proibito. Il ragazzo si passò una mano sulle palpebre: erano settimane che trascorrevano nella ricerca tutto il tempo libero, tra carta inchiostro e polvere, era esausto, gli occhi bruciavano e il naso gli prudeva come se dovesse starnutire, ma non ci riusciva. E a giudicare dagli occhi arrossati di Ginny lei era in condizioni simili. Tuttavia funzionava meglio la ricerca quando ci avevi preso la mano, entravi in una sorta di loop e andavi più veloce. Lui annuì, passandosi le dita sul bordo del cerotto che aveva messo sulla ferita alla guancia. Prima arrivavano ad un punto e prima sarebbe arrivato il momento di passare all'azione.  
-Non ce la faccio più!- Esclamò Seamus lasciandosi cadere all'altro fianco di Neville. -E come se non bastasse noi domani abbiamo babbanologia in prima ora!-  
Neville fece un basso lamento sconsolato e alzò gli occhi verso il tavolo insegnanti, Alecto alla sinistra del preside mangiava famelica, e il grifondoro provò un moto di disgusto a guardarla. Ma poi, senza riuscire a farne a meno, ecco che il suo sguardo si era spostato di lato, calamitato là dove meno avrebbe voluto posarsi.  
Snape aveva gli occhi bassi, apparentemente concentratissimo sullo spezzatino, e muoveva la forchetta con eleganza portandosi un nuovo boccone alle labbra che si schiudevano appena per farlo entrare, e quelle dita, bianche e sottili, forti ma delicate si muovevano come in una danza; una ciocca nera si staccò dal resto dei capelli andando a coprire un lato del viso. La sua espressione era come sempre indecifrabile, eppure Neville ebbe la quasi certezza che stesse pensando a qualcosa di triste.  
Poi il preside sollevò gli occhi portandoli fra le tavolate degli studenti. Ma non dette un'occhiata generica, scorrendo la folla di ragazzi intenti alla cena, invece li puntò subito in direzione di Neville, incrociandone lo sguardo improvvisamente e con decisione. E il grifondoro sentì la pelle d'oca e una stretta allo stomaco e il calore salirgli alle guance. Occhi neri negli occhi neri, fissi immobili, solo loro fra una folla ignara. Poi Neville distolse i suoi, abbassandoli e arrossendo ancora di più, e quando un attimo dopo tornò a risollevarli su Snape, egli già guardava da un'altra parte.  
-Ohi, avete tenuto qualcosa da parte per Luna?- Chiese Ginny.

Era il 31 ottobre e Severus non avrebbe voluto presiedere alla cena quel giorno, ancor meno di tutti gli altri giorni, ma non poteva correre il rischio che si sospettasse qualcosa: Voldemort sapeva che era stato molto affezionato a Lily Evans, che ne era stato innamorato, che aveva sofferto per la sua morte, e avrebbe certamente colto qualunque segnale che il suo dolore non fosse stato facilmente superato come Severus aveva sostenuto. No, doveva comportarsi proprio come tutti gli altri giorni. Forse era stata un'imprudenza anche lasciare i fiori sulla tomba? Ma no, il Dark Lord aveva ripreso completa fiducia in lui ormai! Si disse, doveva stare sempre attento sì, ma non era più sotto osservazione come i primi tempi dopo la resurrezione, quando doveva provare la veridicità delle scuse che aveva dato.  
Si concentrò sulla cena. Lo spezzatino era piuttosto buono in effetti... Chi sa che stava facendo Potter. Sembrava scomparso nel nulla e Severus non poteva fare niente per aiutarlo finché non scopriva dov'era. Potter e la Granger, si erano nascosti? Stavano cercando di portare a termine i misteriosi compiti che Albus gli aveva affidato? Sarebbero stati in grado? Certo, la Granger era una ragazzina molto antipatica, ma doveva ammettere che un certo talento l'aveva, e Potter era sempre stato estremamente fortunato.  
E dopo, quando ci fossero riusciti, Severus stesso doveva dire al Prescelto che il suo destino era morire... "Oh Lily... Perché io? Perché questo?"  
Ma doveva farlo, ormai non era più una cosa privata, c'erano tante persone in ballo, tante vite, tante speranze che dipendevano dalla riuscita del piano di Dumbledore. Perfino in quella scuola, tutti gli alunni che si mettevano in pericolo, si facevano punire, pur di continuare a sostenere di essere contrari al Dark Lord. Infantili forse, ma senz'altro coraggiosi. E giovani, troppo giovani per morire, La Weasley, Lovegood, Longbottom e tutti gli altri.  
Tutti quelli che lo odiavano... Albus era l'unico che lo capisse, che comprendesse davvero quanto fosse difficile ogni giorno mentire con tutto se stesso. L'unico che avesse una sufficiente dose di cinismo per ponderare correttamente le priorità, senza sentimentalismi, senza fare l'eroe da palcoscenico. Lasciarsi odiare da tutti pur di salvarli, questo era il suo compito, e lo odiava: avrebbe mandato a morte tutti se non fosse stato per Albus, per il suo esempio.  
E poteva esserci esempio migliore d'abnegazione? Albus aveva rinunciato a tutto, per tutta la vita, per dedicarsi al compito di crescere una generazione sana e giusta, per combattere i nemici che la minacciavano. Aveva sempre rischiato in prima persona, aveva accettato la propria morte senza scomporsi, e non solo la propria. Severus gli aveva visto brillare gli occhi ogni volta che si parlava di Harry Potter, l'aveva visto mostrare ansia solo quando Harry Potter si era trovato in pericolo, l'aveva visto incantarsi e sospirare quando lo guardava. Ma a sangue freddo, senza scomporsi, ne aveva organizzata la morte, della persona che più amava al mondo. Così come tanti anni prima, aveva affrontato e sconfitto Grindelwald.  
I compiti che gli erano stati affidati, il ruolo che doveva ricoprire, erano profondamente sgraditi a Severus, aveva molti motivi per essere arrabbiato con Dumbledore, ma non poteva negare che Albus avesse seguito i suoi, né che fossero stati anch'essi difficili e dolorosi. Per questo, e solo per questo, si era fatto convincere a fare quel che stava facendo e che avrebbe portato a termine con tutte le proprie capacità. Per tutti quelli che lo odiavano.  
Tutti? Tutti lo odiavano, eppure... Perché Longbottom aveva fatto... quello? Non aveva alcun senso.  
Sollevò lo sguardo automaticamente, cercando Neville al tavolo dei Gryffindors e trovandolo quasi subito al suo solito posto. Lo stava guardando.  
Severus lesse l'imbarazzo sul suo viso, per quel contatto visivo, e cercò di affondare nei suoi occhi per scavare nei recessi della sua mente. "Perché mi hai baciato, Longbottom? Che cosa hai in mente?" Ma prima che potesse riuscire ad entrare nei suoi pensieri il ragazzo aveva distolto lo sguardo. "Dev'esserci qualcosa sotto!" Decise mentre voltava il capo, infastidito dal non essere riuscito a scoprire qualcosa. Fuori il cielo quasi buio era coperto di nubi scure e basse, il giorno dopo avrebbe sicuramente piovuto.

**-o-o-**

E la sera in biblioteca e il giorno successivo il pomeriggio e tutto il sabato. Libri rilegati e rotoli di pergamena, grandi tavole illustrate e frusti manoscritti compilati in una grafia grigia sottile e minuscola, incantesimi, controincantesimi, fatture e controfatture, erbe, pozioni e pietre magiche, giorno dopo giorno, scaffale dopo scaffale. Domenica un po' prima di pranzo Neville crollò stanco sopra un tavolo.

-Non si dorme in biblioteca signor Longbottom!- La voce del preside lo svegliò e Neville fece un balzo sulla sedia, sfregandosi gli occhi stanchi. -Non ha un letto nel dormitorio?-  
-Sì, Signore, io... non mi ero accorto di essermi addormentato.- Si guardò intorno, tutto era buio: oltre le finestre già era calata la notte e i suoi compagni non erano più intorno a lui a lavorare. "Ho dormito tutto il pomeriggio?"  
-Deve trovare molto noiosi i compiti che le sono stati assegnati. Di che materia si tratta?- Neville nascose il libro, per nessuna ragione Snape avrebbe dovuto vederlo, o avrebbe scoperto i loro piani!  
-Niente, approfondimenti personali... Mi scusi, metto a posto e vado a dormire.- Disse agitato, premendosi il libro contro il petto e facendo per alzarsi, ma Snape si pose proprio davanti a lui, impedendogli di spostarsi.  
-Mi faccia vedere che cosa ha in mano.- Gli intimò in tono vellutato e sicuro, tendendo la mano ferma.  
-No, non credo che la riguardi!- E chinò il capo per sgusciare sotto il suo braccio. L'aveva superato quando ecco che si sentì scivolare il libro dalle mani.  
-Accio!- Aveva detto Snape e il grande volume si posò nelle sue mani.  
-NOOOOO!- Gridò Neville. Troppo tardi: il preside ne osservò la copertina di pelle marrone su cui era scritto in grandi caratteri dorati 'Come rubare la Spada di Gryffindor dall'Ufficio del Preside attualmente occupato da un Traditore Assassino'.  
Snape sollevò lo sguardo e lo puntò su Neville con un'espressione di calma ferocia. -E così lei e i suoi amichetti state pensando di intrufolarvi nel mio studio per rubare quella spada...- Rise. -E credete davvero di potercela fare?- E prima che il ragazzo potesse dire qualcosa proseguì. -Ad ogni modo non mi sembra che questa lettura la interessi molto, visto che si era addormentato.-  
-Io...- Neville era confuso da quelle ultime parole. -Ma sì, solo che sono molti giorni che dormo poco proprio per studiare questo!-  
-E' sicuro? E' sicuro di tenerci davvero?-  
-Certo! Quella spada deve andare a Harry, gli serve! Dumbledore nel testamento...-  
-E' sicuro di volerlo davvero? Di voler rubare qualcosa a me?- Si avvicinò, minaccioso, e con una mano prese il mento di Neville, tenendogli il capo dritto rivolto verso di lui, sotto il suo sguardo nero e prodondo.  
-Io...- Ripetè Neville, mentre la bocca era sempre più secca.  
Snape si avvicinò ancora di più, il naso adunco proprio sopra di lui, i lunghi capelli neri che gli sfioravano le guance. -Io dico di no. Non vuoi davvero prendere la Spada di Gryffindor per Potter, l'unico motivo per cui vuoi entrare nel mio ufficio è quello di prendere la mia di spada, nel tuo culo, non è così?- Neville sentì il proprio stomaco fare tre capriole all'indietro. -Dentro, a fondo, con violenza, e saresti disposto a vendermi tutti i tuoi amici per questo, non è vero?-  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa, ma già Snape lo aveva fatto voltare di spalle e lo teneva premuto contro il suo petto, e la sentì, attraverso i pantaloni, la sua erezione spinta contro di lui attraverso la stoffa della divisa, e non un solo suono riusciva ad uscire dalle sue labbra.  
Quando Snape parlò di nuovo lo fece accanto al suo orecchio, sussurrando, il fiato caldo gli carezzava il collo: -La senti? La vorresti, vero, dentro di te, vorresti che ti sbattessi qui adesso, appoggiato a questa libreria, fino a sfondarti, non è così?- Neville sospirò sonoramente, gli girava la testa e sentiva quella presenza tra le sue natiche, grande, dura... -E potrai esserlo, molte e molte volte. E sarai importante per me, speciale. Devi solo dimostrarmi che ci tieni davvero, devi solo uccidere tutti i tuoi amici, e portarmi le loro teste e le loro bacchette magiche. Puoi farlo, per me?-  
Neville tremò. Si sentiva come invischiato in una rete dal profumo di menta, e non riusciva ad uscirne. -Mi dica dove e quando, Signore.-

-Neville, Neville!- Era la voce di Ginny che lo chiamava, che era venuta a cercarlo? No, dovevano far finta di niente, Severus avrebbe dovuto nascondersi, o la ragazza avrebbe scoperto che li aveva traditi. -Neville, Neville!-  
Il ragazzo aprì gli occhi di soprassalto, Ginny era davanti a lui, accanto al tavolo della biblioteca su cui aveva poggiato il capo, dalle grandi finestre entrava la luce del mezzogiorno. -Ti sei appisolato?- Chiese la ragazza, con un sorriso mesto. -Lo so, è massacrante vero?-  
"Era un sogno? Era un sogno..." Il sospiro di sollievo era misto al disgusto per aver potuto anche solo sognare una scena del genere.  
-Ehi, ma stai bene? Sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma!-  
Neville si passò una mano sugli occhi, cercando di scacciare quell'orrenda sensazione di colpevolezza. "Non ho fatto niente! Non lo farei mai davvero..." Alzò lo sguardo su Ginny che lo guardava preoccupata, e dietro di Lei Seamus e Hannah. -Scusate, ho fatto un sogno orribile, io... credo di dover andare un attimo in bagno a rinfrescarmi le idee.-  
Ginny si strinse nelle spalle. Seamus chiese: -Vuoi che ti accompagni, hai bisogno di una mano?-  
-No, no, grazie, vado da solo.- E un po' barcollante sulle gambe si allontanò.  
Arrivò in bagno di corsa. Le immagini del sogno, le parole sentite e dette, rimbalzavano tra le pareti del suo cranio. Alzò gli occhi sullo specchio e un viso tondo, appena incavato sulle guance imporporate, dolce e stanco, gli restituì lo sguardo. -No, no no!- Disse a se stesso. -Tu non sei così, tu non sei quello! NON È VERO!- Aveva il fiatone. -Non è vero... non è vero...- Poggiò le mani allo specchio, cercando di prestare attenzione al suo respiro, di normalizzarlo, mentre grosse lacrime gli scivolavano lungo le guance.  
Aveva gli occhi ancora più rossi ora, e l'aspetto non esattamente florido, sotto il caschetto di capelli neri che cadevano pesanti sulla nuca, una guancia ancora segnata dalla recente punizione subita per la storia di Dennis. Avrebbe voluto scomparire, essere inghiottito dallo sciacquone del bagno o sgretolarsi fra le mattonelle. Era un inferno Hogwarts: era iniziata da due mesi soltanto e già lui non ce la faceva più. Voleva andarsene, voleva essere abbracciato da suo padre e sua madre. Ma suo padre e sua madre non potevano abbracciarlo, non potevano consolarlo, perché non erano in grado di capire più niente. E la colpa era di Voldemort...  
E lui non poteva, in nessun modo, assolutamente no, desiderare uno dei suoi più fedeli seguaci. Era impensabile!  
Si sciaquò il viso con l'acqua gelida, più volte, cercando di cacciare via le lacrime e i pensieri che le avevano procurate.  
Uscì dal bagno.  
E fuori c'era lui.

Neville si immobilizzò. "Non è possibile... sto ancora sognando?" Si fermò al centro della porta, stupito. Aprì la bocca per parlare ma la richiuse senza aver detto niente.  
Snape neanche disse nulla. Lo fissò, dritto negli occhi, fermo in piedi come una statua, lo sguardo era una lama tagliente.  
Neville non mosse un muscolo e non abbassò lo sguardo.  
Gli occhi di Snape erano così scuri e grandi e decisi e lo fissavano con una tale intensità da farlo sentire molle sulle gambe.  
Deglutì.  
Lo guardava come se gli volesse scavare dentro, come se volesse entrargli nell'anima. Era uno sguardo così spaventoso ed eccitante allo stesso tempo da sentirsene sconvolti.  
E lo fissava, e lo fissava. Era completamente immobile ma Neville cominciò a sentirsi girare, e a veder girare davanti a sé Snape.  
Come avrebbe voluto essere posseduto con l'intensità di quello sguardo... Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa.  
"NO! LASCIAMI STARE!" Gridò.  
O gli sembrò di farlo. In realtà era rimasto in un silenzio immobile, e non si era trattato che di una voce nella sua testa.  
Niente era cambiato. Erano ancora lì, tutti e due, occhi negli occhi, zitti e dritti impiedi accanto alla porta del bagno. Eppure tutto era cambiato, a giudicare dall'espressione di Snape, che d'improvviso sembrava stupito e contrariato. Forse invece aveva gridato davvero?  
"Mi fai schifo! Lasciami stare, io non sono come te! Non lo sarò mai! Non voglio avere niente a che fare con te. Lasciami stare!" Continuava a gridare la voce nella testa.  
Non un muscolo si muoveva, non un battito di ciglia: tutte le forze di Neville erano concentrate sul non cedere all'imbarazzo o al desiderio o alla paura, ma temeva che qualunque movimento avesse fatto sarebbe capitolato. Così rimase immobile, e ancora e ancora. Però era davvero faticoso. E quando ormai stava per mettersi a gridare davvero quelle cose che rombavano nella sua testa, o scappare via, o richiudersi dentro il bagno, o fare qualsiasi altra cosa per spezzare la tensione sempre più insopportabile, Snape scosse il capo e girò sui tacchi allontanandosi lungo il corridoio, il mantello fluttuante alle spalle.  
"Longbottom è capace di usare l'occlumanzia?"


	3. Pensare altrimenti

Una stradina tranquilla, proprio come tante altre nella periferia londinese, una serie di villini a schiera con un piccolo giardino, ognuno con la sua auto nel vialetto e qualche cespuglio verde. Le uniche luci sono quelle dei lampioni, perché delle spesse nuvole hanno coperto la Luna. Piove, gocce fini e fitte bagnano l'asfalto della strada, i prati tosati con cura, i tetti coperti di tegole. Tutte le finestre sono chiuse, dietro un paio brilla qualche luce, ma per lo più sono buie, le persone al loro interno già dormono, o magari fanno l'amore, o forse si agitano in preda a inquietudini rigirandosi tra le coperte o fissano il soffitto annientate da qualche angoscia inspiegabile.  
Un gatto attraversa la strada di corsa, alla ricerca di un topo, un piccolo uccello, o qualche scarto abbandonato nell'immondizia. Si sente il rumore di un'auto, un attimo dopo la si vede percorrere una traversa, con i fari pallidi, ma non nitida, sfocata dalle goccie che passano tra noi e quella, che si sommano all'oscurità nel nascondere le cose.  
Forse è per questo che ci sembra di non aver visto arrivare gli uomini che improvvisamente spuntano su un marciapiede: quasi un grumo di buio, un turbinio di stoffa che non sembra neanche riempito da un corpo di carne, almeno per un attimo, ma si fa più nitido e solido istante dopo istante, ed è più d'uno. Ed eccoli ora sono veramente in piedi sulla stradina, undici, tutti coperti dalla testa ai piedi di un lungo mantello nero con cappuccio. Non dicono niente, ma dopo essersi guardati intorno si spostano tutti nella stessa direzione, senza fare alcun rumore, passi felpati, come belve della foresta, come spiriti malvagi.  
Si parlò in seguito di una banda di malviventi, di ragazzini ubriachi o forse di un regolamento di conti tra malavitosi, non fu mai accertato.

**-o-o-**

Lo studio del preside di Hogwards era silenzioso e vuoto, i ritratti dormivano nelle loro cornici e l'aria era immobile, quando la scala a chiocciola che ivi conduceva cominciò a girare portando l'uomo vestito di nero davanti alla porta. Un attimo dopo entrava, si richiudeva l'uscio alle spalle e vi si appoggiava, traendo grandi profondi respiri.  
Tutto era silenzio e calma lì dentro, una calma sicura e carica di antico potere, eppure gli sembrava di continuare a sentire urla e pianti, incantesimi gridati, vedere sangue, odorare l'angoscia, l'odio, la morte. Non finiva mai, ti rimanevano nel sangue erano lì, sempre lì, e ogni volta che succedeva di nuovo non era solo l'ultima terribile immagine che ti imperversava nella mente, ma tornavano anche tutte quelle passate, di tutte le altre volte che aveva sentito piangere bambini, che aveva visto donne disperate o combattive, uomini spaventati o rassegnati. Tutte le volte che aveva guardato degli occhi spalancati, senza poter essere guardato a sua volta.  
E tornava alla mente anche quella volta che non c'era stato, che non aveva mai visto, e che pure tante volte nel silenzio dei suoi incubi aveva immaginato.  
Erano ancora tutti lì, tutti i volti che lo guardavano come fosse il male peggiore del mondo, e continuavano a guardarlo, assordante rimprovero, dal buio dello studio vuoto, eppure pieno, pieno, pieno di tutte le vite che aveva tolto, di tutte le speranze che aveva spezzato, di tutto il suo rimorso.  
E quegli occhi grandi, ancora ingenui, che guardavano dritto davanti, senza più poter vedere niente, mai più. Senza più poter immaginare niente, pensare niente. Quelle guance tonde e morbide che mai più si sarebbero colorate di rosa, mai più sarebbero state arcuate da un sorriso né rigate da lacrime.  
Perché doveva essere andato così? Si immaginò quel volto, titubante ma felice, gli occhi azzurri che lo guardavano dalla sala grande. Forse avrebbe trabballato avvicinandosi allo sgabello posto al centro? Avrebbero tremato le mani nel porsi il Cappello sopra i capelli biondi? Chi sa in che Casa sarebbe stato... In quei mesi avrebbe potuto già conoscerlo, forse già odiarlo, avrebbe potuto insegnargli a preparare qualche pozione o magari l'avrebbe scoperto un totale incapace. Magari lui l'avrebbe guardato con odio e timore, come tanti altri di quei bambini che sembravano così inetti, così inutili. Ma mai, mai con quegli occhi sbarrati, fissi e vuoti. Mai avrebbe dovuto vivere, per molti anni ancora, un istante del genere.  
E mai Severus l'avrebbe voluto vivere. Vedere quell'attimo in cui ogni sentimento viene strappato via. Sei lì, con tutta la tua paura e il tuo coraggio, piangente o spavaldo, inerme o combattivo, consapevole o ancora incredulo, pieno d'odio o di rancore o a volte perfino, e forse erano gli sguardi più crudeli e dolorosi, di perdono e commiserazione. E un attimo dopo non c'eri più. L'iride era solo una rotellina colorata e la pupilla una macchiolina nera, senza ricordi né pensieri né speranze. Ed era stato lui. E anche quando non era stato lui, comunque non aveva fatto abbastanza.  
Non era cambiato niente dunque? Sarebbe continuato sempre in quel modo?  
A cosa serviva tutto?  
-Severus?-  
Una voce familiare gli fece aprire gli occhi, distogliendolo un attimo dalla contemplazione di quei fantasmi nuovi e antichi.  
-Albus...- Disse Severus al ritratto che gli aveva rivolto la parola. -Perché, Albus, mi hai chiesto questo? Albus PERCHÈ PERCHÈ PERCHÈ?-  
Anche gli altri ritratti si erano svegliati adesso, a quel tono alto, alcuni preoccupati, altri infastiditi, qualcuno lo guardava con commiserazione e altri con supponenza. Severus non se ne curava, e continuava a guardare solo il ritratto del suo ultimo predecessore, dritto negli occhi. -Io non ce la faccio più, lo capisci? Non posso, NON POSSO, continuare! Mi hai chiesto troppo.-  
Il ritratto di Albus lo guardava, gli occhi azzurri dipinti pieni di luce: -Sei un uomo molto più forte e buono di quello che pensi, Severus, io mi fido di te. So che sei all'altezza.-  
-Ma stai zitto e va a fare in culo!- fu la sgarbata risposta, appena prima che Severus salisse le scale e si sbattesse alle spalle la porta della sua stanza privata.

**-o-o-**

-C'è stata la strage di una famiglia due giorni fa di cui nessuno ha parlato.- Annunciò Ernie il successivo 6 novembre a colazione.  
-Chi?-  
-Franck e Grace Williamson, Auror, fratello e sorella, nati babbani, il marito di lei, un babbano, e il figlio di undici anni che sarebbe dovuto venire a scuola quest'anno se non fosse stato per lo stato di sangue. Vivevano tutti nascosti a Londra, ma erano ricercati anche perché, pare, si fossero rifiutati di arrestare una famiglia di innocenti accusati di essere nati babbani, prima che si scoprisse che lo fossero anche loro. Erano in fuga da allora.- Il gruppo di amici lo guardava sconcertato, ascoltando quella triste storia in un silenzio tombale. -L'altro figlio, di quindici anni, un babbano, è riuscito a scappare e ad arrivare dallo zio, E' stato Justin a farmelo sapere, suo padre e questo zio sono ottimi amici dalla scuola superiore e alcuni anni fa hanno aperto insieme un negozio di... elettro-qualcosa.-  
Il silenzio calò sul gruppo di ragazzi, lugubre e viola. Ancora, di nuovo, sempre...  
Quel silenzio ogni volta era accompagnato dal conflitto fra la rassegnazione o la rabbia. Sembrava che niente sarebbe migliorato, sembrava che ogni speranza fosse ingenuità, e tuttavia arrendersi, non credere che le cose avrebbero potuto cambiare, avrebbe significato la morte. Neville sapeva che in un mondo così non avrebbe voluto vivere, se non fosse stato per la speranza, pur a volte quasi irreale, che le cose sarebbero cambiate presto o tardi, che loro potessero aiutare questo cambiamento... Si sarebbe già suicidato, questo era il punto. O crederci, nonostante tutto, contro tutto, o sarebbe crollato.  
Così fu con un nuovo impeto rabbioso che infilzò con la forchetta il suo bacon, lo addentò come se fosse stata la testa di un mangiamorte e lui volesse strappargliela dal corpo a morsi. Dovevano aggire in fretta: non era certo che ce l'avrebbero fatta, e in effetti non sapeva neanche come la spada sarebbe potuta servire ad Harry, ma se poteva essere utile, loro dovevano fargliela avere il prima possibile.  
-Sono nauseata...- Sospirò Luna -Neanche avessi mangiato una manciata di Gorgombini!-  
Neville lasciò cadere la forchetta nel piatto imbarazzato: dare questa dimostrazione di appetito poteva essere vista come una mancanza di rispetto? -Io... Vorrei poterli infilzare come questa pancetta!- Cercò di giustificarsi; Luna annuì. Era chiaro che non aveva affatto voluto fare un'allusione al suo cibo con la propria frase.  
Fu il turno di Seamus di dire: -E' tutto un susseguirsi di tragedie che mi sento scoppiare-  
-Harry tornerà, sconfiggerà Tu-Sai-Chi e tutto andrà a posto... Dobbiamo solo resistere nel frattempo- Colin sembrava così sicuro di se, ma in realtà era quello più in pericolo di tutti loro: se al ministero avessero scoperto che lui e il fratello avevano falsificato il loro Stato di Sangue sarebbero stati annientati seduta stante. E ancora erano fortunati: non era uno dei peggiori modi per morire. Neville a volte si chiedeva chi glielo facesse fare a sopportare tutta quella pressione. Avrebbero potuto andarsene all'estero con la famiglia, scappare, e invece avevano fatto di tutto per stare lì, nell'occhio del ciclone, a cacciarsi nei guai insieme a tutti loro.  
-Ha ragione Colin...- Disse piano Ginny, -Non dobbiamo disperare-.  
Il preside si girò a dire qualcosa alla Carrow: Neville ne registrò il movimento con la coda dell'occhio, suo malgrado. "Non ci devo pensare! Non ci devo pensare... Il Grosso Cazzo di Merlino!"

**-o-o-**

Finita la colazione andarono tutti alle loro lezioni.  
Incantesimi,il professor Flitwick aveva i capelli sempre più bianchi; a DADA, quel giorno per lo meno non gli fu chiesto di torturare nessuno, e poi finalmente Erbologia. Era incredibile come nonostante tutto quel che stava accadendo al loro mondo la terra avesse ancora lo stesso profumo, i fiori ancora lo stesso profumo, le piante spesso strane, talvolta anche disgustose, ancora lo stesso profumo. Persino linfe e nettari delle specie più puzzolenti, avevano un loro profumo infondo. Profumo di salute, profumo di vita. Niente a che fare con l'olezzo del sangue, con il tanfo del sudore nervoso dei corpi vessati.  
Uscì dalle serre di umore un po' meno nero di quando c'era entrato, come sempre, e dopo aver fatto guadagnare a grifondoro ben 70 punti. In erbologia era sempre andato bene, ma ultimamente quasi tutti i professori sembravano più benevoli e larghi di premi nei suoi confronti; Neville era abbastanza certo fosse un modo per incoraggiarlo a fare qaunto stava facendo con gli altri studenti. Non che gli importasse dei punti alla sua casa, quell'anno, ma sapere di avere il sostegno di tutti quei maghi stimabili aiutava un po'.  
Stava tornando vero il castello quando incrociò Luna diretta a Cura delle Creature Magiche, si salutarono velocemente accordandosi per rivedersi dopo vicino un certo albero. Sempre meravigliosa Luna, pensò Neville, mentre sul volto gli si dipingeva il primo mezzo sorriso della giornata in risposta a quello di lei. Simpatica, buona, sincera e divertente... davvero l'amica migliore che poteva trovare. Purtroppo aveva entrambe le mani fasciate di garza intrisa di un unguento magico. Messo ovviamente per curare ciò che le era stato inferto da Severus e i suoi.  
Il mezzo sorriso era già sparito.  
Neville aveva dovuto sforzarsi molto per non scappare in bagno a vomitare quando erano andati a riprendere Luna dall'ultima punizione che le avevano fatto subire. Tutti e due i palmi erano coperti dalle piaghe di una gravissima ustione. Per fortuna Madam Pomfrey aveva detto che si poteva curare senza lasciare alcuna cicatrice, ma avrebbe dovuto stare con quell'unguento per cinque giorni, e bruciava.  
Arrivato alla torre di Gryffindor il giovane posò i libri nel dormitorio vuoto e andò in bagno a sciacquarsi il volto. Dallo specchio fece lo stesso un ragazzo dall'aria sciupata. Era dimagrito di tre kg in poco più di un mese da quando era tornato a scuola, e già non era più il ragazzo paffuto che era stato qualche anno prima. I capelli neri cadevano spenti ai due lati del viso, sotto gli occhi delle occhiaie scure, sulla guancia un profondo taglio che sembrava avere tutta l'intenzione di rimanere come cicatrice. Neville distolse rapidamente lo sguardo: pensare a se stesso, alla propria situazione, era meglio evitarlo.  
Rinfrescatosi un po', fatto tutto quello che doveva in bagno, scese dalla torre e si avviò verso l'uscita del castello e il parco. Qualche ragazzo e ragazza lo salutò per i corridoi, molte più persone di quante l'avrebero fatto fino all'anno prima; il Gryffindor rispose a tutti con cortesia.  
-Neville! Neville!- Stava scendendo gli ultimi gradini della rampa che l'aveva condotto al piano terra quando si sentì chiamare. Voltandosi vide Colin che arrivava di corsa dalla parte opposta. -Ginny mi ha mandato a cercarti!- Iniziò a spiegare mentre si fermava davanti a lui, -chiede se vi vedete questa sera dopocena.- Continuò; era un'impressione di Neville o il tono del suo compagno era vagamente risentito?  
-Non posso: abbiamo Astronomia questa notte.  
-Oh, ok, glielo dirò...- E rimase lì a guardarlo fisso.  
Quel ragazzo aveva senz'altro qualcosa che non andava. -Ciao?- Lo salutò dubbioso.  
-Sì, ciao allora!- E stava ancora fermo lì mentre Neville si allontanava.  
Il nostro uscì nel parco, avviandosi al luogo dell'appuntamento con la Ravenclaw. Si vedevano spesso sotto un grande faggio finite le lezioni del pomeriggio; ora che l'inverno era alle porte avrebbero dovuto trovarsi un ritrovo più caldo, ma quel giorno era ancora bello stare lì. Il cielo terso, l'aria fredda ma non pungente: con una sciarpa di lana si poteva ben rimanere ancora un'oretta all'esterno, guardando il tramonto.  
Percorse a grandi falcate il parco fino ad arrivare sotto le fronde sempre più spoglie della grande pianta.  
Lei era lì, pogiata contro il tronco, stava facendo uno strano movimento ritmico con le mani che Neville le aveva già visto fare qualche volta: un passatempo -aveva spiegato lei- tipo girarsi i pollici, ma un po' più complesso. Aveva anche tentato di insegnarglielo, ma il Gryffindor era negato. E a dirla tutta non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi vedere in giro a muovere le mani in un solitario balletto senza ragione. Stesero i loro mantelli per terra e si sedettero.  
-Come stai?  
-Bene... Mi prude molto, e non sopporto più di usare le piume incantate per scrivere, ma... Te?  
-Bene anche io... Credo mi stia venendo un esaurimento nervoso, ma...  
Posò il capo sulla spalla di lei. Avrebbe voluto raccontarle tutto quel che gli stava succedendo, di come si sentisse attratto da Snape in quella morbosa, inammissibile maniera, ma si vergognava troppo. E poi non ci doveva più pensare, giusto?  
-Credo che questa ferita non guarirà del tutto. Rimarrò con il volto deturpato.  
Lei mosse appena la mano in una piccola carezza contro il braccio. -Sei bello comunque.  
Rimase così, in silenzio, seduto vicino a Luna, un proprio braccio intorno alla vita di lei, uno suo intorno alle proprie spalle, il viso frai suoi cappelli che scendevano come una cascata di nastri di luce. Attraverso le ciocche di essi, resi iridescenti dai raggi obliqui che giungevano fin lì, Neville vedeva il paesaggio; il Sole era basso sull'orizzonte, l'erba umida sembrava dorata in quella luce, le foglie croccanti sparse per terra intorno all'albero parevano dei gioielli disseminati da una dama distratta denudatasi per fare l'amore.  
-Ginny chiede di vederci tutti dopo cena, ma io non potrò.  
-Me lo ricordo, oggi hai Astronomia, giusto?  
-Già...  
-Ti diremo che sarà successo, poi!  
Il sole scese un altro po', oramai il lato più basso del cerchio rosso quasi toccava la linea ondosa dell'orizzonte. Un legero vento fece frusciare i rami sopra di loro e le poche foglie rimaste attaccate.  
-Uscirà il prossimo numero del Quibbler?  
-Mio padre mi ha scritto che per la prossima settimana dovrebbe essere in circolazione.  
Neville rimase immobile, gli occhi persi davanti a se. -Davvero pensi che io sia bello?  
-Lo sei.  
-Non mi sembra...  
-Per me sì.  
Sul Black Lake si stavano accendendo uno alla volta i riflessi delle finestre del castello, man mano che venivano illuminate dalle candele all'interno, mentre il resto era più nero che mai. Neville alzò un po' il capo, guardando Luna negli occhi. Erano grandi gli occhi di lei, sempre spalancati. Come facesse ad avere sempre gli occhi così spalancati, a non aver voglia di chiuderli qualche volta, con tutta la rovina che avevano intorno... Ma lei no: sempre aperti, sempre attenta, sempre curiosa, anche quando ciò che vedeva le faceva male non smetteva di guardare. Ora aveva le guance rosse, il sorriso imbarazzato, ma gli occhi erano lì, grandi, e non scendevano a distogliere lo sguardo.  
Le sue labbra erano morbide, leggermente screpolate, sapevano di miele...

**-o-o-**

Severus tirò fuori la maschera da sotto il mantello. Si coprì il volto, e poi coprì ancora tutto con il cappuccio grande e nero. Con il proprio viso, con il proprio capo, fece sparire anche tutto quel che aveva dentro: i pensieri, le preoccupazioni, i rimorsi, fino a lasciare solo il vuoto negli occhi. Il vuoto nell'anima.  
Si guardò dentro, a fondo, attentamente, in auto-esplorazione, e quando trovò che non ci fosse più nulla di quello che era, bussò alla porta. Gli fu detto di entrare.  
-Volevate vedermi Milord?- Disse l'uomo dall'anima vuota, cadendo in ginocchio.


	4. Dimidiato

Neville era legato ad una sedia. Non " un po' " legato, ma completamente avvolto da una serie di giri di garza che gli ricoprivano tutto il corpo dalle ginocchia alle spalle, comprendendo anche la sedia e bloccandolo completamente, seduto con le braccia dietro la schiena. Girò il capo di lato, l'unica cosa che poteva muovere oltre alle caviglie, e vide che alla sua destra c'era una sedia su cui sedeva Luna, nelle sue stesse condizioni. La ragazza lo guardò perplessa, come se non capisse cosa stesse succedendo e si aspettasse da lui una risposta. Ma Neville non sapeva davvero niente più di lei.  
-Buona sera signor Longbotton, signorina Lovegood...- Disse una voce vicinissima all'orecchio di Neville facendolo sobbalzare. Il cuore in gola, il respiro improvvisamente sincopato, Neville girò ancora di più la testa, quanto riusciva a torcere il collo, e vide con la coda dell'occhio il nuovo preside proprio dietro di loro, leggermente piegato in avanti per avvicinarsi alle loro teste. Anche Luna dall'altro capo cercava di vederlo. Poi questo fu reso più facile dal DeathEter che girò intorno alle sedie per venirsi a porre davanti a loro.  
Luna rivolse uno sguardo perplesso a Neville, come una muta domanda su cosa ci facesse Snape lì; Neville si sentì arrossire mentre pensava che forse potesse dipendere dai suoi sentimenti per lui, ma questo lei non poteva certo saperlo. Non trovando la risposta sul volto del compagno, la ragazza si voltò verso il professore: -Che sta succedendo?  
Per tutta risposta le mani di Snape afferrarono le teste di entrambi i giovani, spingendole sulla nuca finché non furono una vicina all'altra. E i due si trovarono con i volti premuti, le labbra premute, in una specie di bacio. Era una cosa veramente strana, vicinissimi gli occhi azzurri dell'amica, perplessi, e le sue labbra morbide e profumate che avrebbe anche baciato, se non fosse stata quella situazione assurda, e la consapevolezza che lei fosse lì per causa sua, e il senso di colpa per questo, e l'ansia per cosa sarebbe potuto succedere adesso. E perché si stavano baciando? Perché Snape li costringeva a baciarsi?  
Poi le mani lasciarono la presa e con un tonc delle sedie tornarono dritti.  
-Che significa questo? Perché lei è qui? Cosa vuole?- Chiese subito Luna.  
Severus sollevò il sopracciglio e rivolse un rapido, malevolo ammiccamento a Neville: -Ma come, il tuo amichetto non te l'ha detto?  
Luna si voltò di nuovo verso il ragazzo, stupita, e fu ricambiata da un colpevole abbassamento degli occhi di quello. -Cosa mi doveva dire?- Chiese, tornata a rivolgersi all'uomo.  
Severus ghigno sadicamente: -Mi ha chiamato lui qui.  
-Lui?! Ma perché l'avrebbe fatto?- Luna non capiva, era evidente.  
-Sì, mi ha chiamato lui, non è vero Longbottom?- E così facendo allungò una mano ad accarezzare la guancia del nostro: un gesto che non aveva niente di affetto e tutto di provocazione. -Questo babbeo qui ha una cotta per me, a quanto pare.  
La ragazza scosse la testa, incredula, e si voltò a guardare il compagno come aspettandosi che negasse tutto, ma Neville continuava a guardare in basso senza dir niente. -Neville, è vero?  
La risposta fu un'occhiata rapidissima, subito rifuggita, e un ulteriore arrossarsi delle guance del Gryffindor.  
-Neville è vero?  
Silenzio.  
-Neville, è impossibile... Dimmi che sta mentendo! Non lui, no! No!  
Silenzio.  
Severus gli diede uno schiaffo sul viso: -Rispondi alla signorina, maleducato!  
Neville si costrinse a guardare la sua amica, gli occhi umidi di lacrime, il volto in fiamme. -Mi spiace...- Pigolò sommessamente. -Io... non so cosa sia successo...-  
Luna lo guardò in silenzio per alcuni secondi, il suo volto era il campo di battaglia tra stupore e comprensione. -Tu... tu lo ami?  
Neville abbassò gli occhi, non ci riusciva a sostenere lo sguardo di lei, era troppo imbarazzante: -Io... non voglio...  
-Non vuoi?- Ripetè la Ravencalw senza capire: -Cosa non vuoi?  
-Luna, ti prego...- E si sforzò di tornare ai suoi occhi, i propri pieni di lacrime e vergogna e costernazione.  
Luna si alzò impiedi, puntando un dito contro il professor Snape, furente d'ira: -E' stato lei!-  
Ma come aveva fatto a liberarsi dalle fasce che la legavano? O forse lei non era mai stata imprigionata? Solo Neville lo era?  
-Lo lasci andare!- Gridò ancora la ragazza, poi si gettò sull'amico, cercando di sciogliere la garza, ma era troppa non ci riusciva. -Lo lasci andare, lo liberi!- Continuava a ripetere, e le sue mani si muovevano agitate, cercando un punto in cui cominciare a districare le bende, ma senza trovarlo.  
Severus rideva, crudele, Neville guardava Luna implorante, agitandosi nella legatura ma senza riuscire a fare altro, lei piangeva ormai e ancora come una nenia: -Lo lasci andare, lo liberi!- Poi si arrese, e si gettò sul suo petto avvolto di bianco, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, e singhiozzò contro di lui, stringendosi al suo corpo immobile.  
-La prego...- Sì unì Neville, anche lui piangente, guardando Severus da oltre la spalla dell'amica: -Mi lasci andare...  
In un istante, sentendo Neville stesso avanzare tale richiesta, il divertimento sadico sparì dal volto del mago adulto sostituito dall'ira. Afferrò Luna per la camicia, tirandola bruscamente via e gettandola a terra dietro di se.  
Neville cercò di controllare che non si fosse fatta niente, ma non la vedeva più, coperta dal mantello del professore. E lo guardò, il professore, tremando al pensiero di cosa sarebbe potuto succedere adesso.  
Ma non lo seppe mai: un attimo dopo si era svegliato.

** **-o-o-** **

Il velluto rosso del baldacchino tutto intorno a lui, tra un tendaggio e l'altro sottolissimi fili di luce pallida: doveva essere l'alba o poco prima.  
Neville rimase steso per alcuni lunghi secondi, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro ancora agitato dal sogno. Presto però le immagini oniriche furono sostituite da un ricordo molto più reale: aveva baciato Luna. La luce del tramonto sul lago, il parco, i capelli dorati della ragazza, le sue labbra... Il giorno precedente lui e Luna si erano baciati nel parco... Ad essere sinceri era sembrato un sogno anche quello, ma il ragazzo era abbastanza certo che fosse successo davvero.  
Forse lo strano sogno di quella notte era legato a questo fatto? E cosa voleva significare? Era tutto così strano... Perché lui e Luna si erano baciati? E cosa significava? Stavano insieme adesso?   
Il gryffindor soppesò la possibilità. Non sarebbe poi stata una cattiva cosa, giusto? Anzi... Luna era una ragazza carina, intelligente, simpatica, dolce... E soprattutto stava dalla parte della luce! Le voleva molto bene, e la trovava fisicamente piacevole: non c'era motivo per cui non sarebbe potuto fuzionare. Si immaginò la vita da ragazzo di Luna, le passeggiate mano nella mano, i baci, le carezze, stare abbracciati mentre si parlava con gli amici, magari un giorno fare l'amore... Carezzare la pelle bianca di lei... Sembravano tutte cose allettanti! Certo, forse un po' troppo dolci per i gusti di Neville, ma senz'altro una vita desiderabile.  
Il Gryffindor del resto non aveva mai avuto una ragazza, né un ragazzo ovviamente. Nessuno mai aveva mostrato interesse nei suoi confronti, in quel modo... Prima di Snape aveva avuto una cotta per Hermione, questo lo sapevano tutti, ma la compagna di casa non se ne era mai curata. Già, Hermione... Quanto tempo! Sembrava una vita prima che aveva provato quelle emozioni...  
Se solo Luna avesse avuto un po' della, be' della verve di Hermione sarebbe stato perfetto, ecco. Ma perché poi? Luna non era Hermione, ma poteva essere ugualmente un'ottima fidanzata! Chi l'aveva detto che lui dovesse cercare per forza qualcuno di autoritario? Qualcuno che potesse... sì insomma... sottometterlo. Neville sentì le guance arrossire, anche se non c'era nessuno lì. Che infondo, era proprio questa balzana idea che si era messo in testa ad averlo fatto cadere nella follia Snape: finché era Hermione, si poteva anche fare, ma se le sue fantasie sessuali lo portavano a desiderare Snape era chiaro che rinunciarvi era tanto di guadagnato! E questa considerazione avvalorava la teoria secondo cui Luna sarebbe stata la ragazza ideale! Quella che poteva davvero allontanarlo dalla sua insana passione per il DeathEter.  
Era deciso!  
Sì alzò e si vestì. Ormai non era più neanche tanto presto, a breve anche Seamus si sarebbe svegliato. Dopo poco più di mezzora infatti gli ultimi due compagni di dormitorio erano in Sala Grande per la colazione, insieme a Ginny, Lavander, Parvati, Colin e Dennis. Neville scambiò un saluto con la mano a Luna al tavolo Ravenclaw, ma non ci fu modo di parlare con la ragazza da solo perché subito dopo la colazione Ginny volle fare un discorso a tutti loro insieme: -Secondo me non c'è più molto tempo da aspettare, dobbiamo agire quanto prima! Direi di farlo in settimana  
-E se non ci riusciamo?- Chiese Colin.  
-Dobbiamo tentare, Harry ha bisogno della spada!  
Colin non era convinto: -Ma se non va bene questa volta poi non potremo fare un secondo tentativo, sicuramente: una volta scoperto che volevamo rubarla, la proteggeranno ancora di più!  
-Sì ma... Se per timore non proviamo mai, non ci riusciremo di certo!- Insistette la ragazza.  
Poi intervenne Terry Boot: -Ginny ha ragione, non possiamo rimandare all'infinito, o la va o la spacca!  
E Colin: -No! Non all'infinito, ma non siamo ancora pronti! Voglio dire, è nell'ufficio di Snape!   
E Ginny: -Giusto Colin... Dobbiamo anche trovare il modo di procurarci la sua parola d'ordine di questa settimana...  
Il ragazzo avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma tutti lì sembravano d'accordo con Ginny e allora era inutile insistere ancora. Immusonito mantenne il silenzio fino alla fine della discussione, mentre gli altri si accordavano su chi dovesse fare cosa, finché non arrivò l'ora di andare a lezione.

** **-o-o-** **

Neville riesce a incontrarsi a tu per tu con Luna solo dopo pranzo. Entrambi hanno un'ora di buco e si ritrovano a chiacchierare in un anfratto con una finestra che da sull'ala Nord del parco. La luce è poca ma bianchissima, il cielo oltre coperto di nubi, l'aria cristallina fa brillare tutte le superfici oltre il vetro come fossero di diamante.   
-Sai, ci vorrebbe una specie di grande Sala Comune per i ragazzi di tutte le case- sta dicendo Neville, gli occhi persi fuori dalla finestra -Voglio dire, in Sala Grande ci si va solo per i pasti e per il resto non c'è un salotto se uno vuole stare con amici di altre case, non è giusto...- In realtà al momento non è questo il pensiero principale del Gryffindor; anzi, a dirla tutta se esistesse una cosa del genere non vorrebbe comunque starci: si sente così in imbarazzo e non vorrebbe che altre persone potesserlo vederlo. E tuttavia è la prima cosa che gli è venuto in mente di dire, o almeno, la più appropriata.  
Chi sa che sta pensando Luna? Lei sta ticchettando con le dita sul davanzale. Proprio oggi si è tolta finalmente la fasciatura alle mani. E ha messo lo smalto, ogni dito di un colore diverso... Non ha lo smalto di solito, Neville ne è certo. Forse l'ha messo per festeggiare la guarigione... Forse l'ha messo per lui. Quest'idea lo fa sentire pieno d'orgoglio. Poi lei annuisce e risponde: -Parlano tanto di non inasprire la rivalità fra case, ma non fanno niente per promuovere l'amicizia!  
-Tu...- Dopo un momento di silenzio Neville si decide a chiedere: -Tu credi che noi siamo amici? Voglio dire, io e te...  
-Lo chiedi perché ieri ci siamo baciati?  
-Be'... sì in effetti!-  
Luna lo guarda e non dice niente. I suoi occhi enormi riflettono la luce che viene da fuori, Neville si trova ad osservare un suo minuscolo doppione sulla curvatura del suo bulbo. -Pensavo...- Continua Neville, insicuro, -che potremmo essere qualcosa più che amici... forse... Insomma... se ti va...  
-Allora potresti baciarmi di nuovo.  
Neville si sentì arrossire fino alla punta dei capelli. La bocca era secca all'improvviso e lui invano la aprì per tre volte cercando di rispondere qualcosa, ma dovette richiuderla senza essere riuscito a pronunciare una parola. Infine riuscì a dire, la voce roca e tesa: -Già... Io... sì, be', certo... Ecco...  
-E' meglio se lo faccio io?- Chiese Luna.  
-Fo...forse sì- il Gryffindor praticamente gracchiò. Ma non avrebbe dovuto essere lui quello coraggioso?  
La Ravenclaw gli prese una mano nella sua, le dita morbide e leggermente fredde gli si premettero nel palmo. Si alzò in punta di piedi per avvicinare il volto a quello del ragazzo. Lo fece lentamente, un centimetro alla volta, senza distogliere gli occhi da quelli più scuri dell'altro. La prima cosa che Neville percepì fu il suo fiato sulla pelle, poi un leggero scaldarsi dell'aria fra loro, infine lo sfiorarsi delle loro labbra. Un brivido lo percorse per tutta la schiena.  
Questo bacio fu diverso dal primo. Adesso non era un caso, ma qualcosa con un verso significato, qualcosa di deciso e meditato. Neville cercò di prestare attenzione ad ogni dettaglio. Il lieve ruvidore delle labbra di lei, ma anche la loro morbidezza, i pori della sua pelle, da quella distanza li poteva contare. Le ciglia di lei sbatterono sulle sue guance in una carezza di farfalla. I loro occhi si stavano ancora osservando, le loro mani erano ancora una nell'altra. Rimasero così, incollati per le labbra, forse per un minuto intero, troppo insicuri per muoversi.  
Infine, non si sa come, Neville riuscì a superare l'imbarazzo per schiudere appena la bocca e provare a tastare con la punta della lingua quella di Luna. Lei sorrise, nel bacio: forse stava aspettando proprio quello. Schiuse anche le sue labbra e portò la propria lingua ad incontrare quella dell'altro. Si premettero più vicini e Neville chiuse gli occhi. Non seppe mai se Luna face lo stesso.   
Era il primo bacio alla francese che il ragazzo avesse mai dato e all'inizio fu una sensazione strana: la bocca di lei era umida e ruvida. Poi qualcosa nella sensibilità del ragazzo cambiò, come se le proprie labbra, gengive, palato e soprattutto la lingua fossero diventate molto più sensibili; iniziò a sentire dei brividi quando queste parti entravano in contatto con lei, e anche l'umidore smise di sembrare eccessivo e fastidioso.   
Quando infine si separarono Luna stava ancora sorridendo e Neville si scoprì a fare altrettanto: non era nient'affatto male baciare!   
Poi la ragazza si girò, tornando a guardare fuori dalla finestra, e il ragazzo si sentì invadere dall'ansia per alcuni secondi: qualcosa non era andato bene? Ma infine lei sospirò piano: -Mi piaci.  
Neville la guardò, i capelli biondi che le ricadevano intorno al capo lievemente disordinati dandole un'aria tra il grazioso e lo smarrito, i suoi occhi che nascondevano pensieri incomprensibili ai più ma sempre carichi di dolcezza e attenzione, le sue labbra che tremavano appena per l'emozione del bacio appena dato, il suo seno minuto che tendeva lievemente la camicetta bianca, le sue spalle che gli facevano venire voglia di stringerla per proteggerla e sentirsi protetto da lei... -Anche tu, Luna. 

** **-o-o-** **

Quella sera in sala comune c'era un relativo silenzio, come sempre in quei giorni. Alcuni studiavano, qualcuno giocava a carte senza entusiasmo, un paio di gruppetti di amici chiacchierava a bassa voce, Lavander si era appartata in un angolo per scrivere ai genitori.  
Neville si lasciò cadere su un divanetto accanto a Seamus, che stava leggendo il libro di pozioni senza troppo impegno, e rimase per un po' in silenzio a fissare le fiamme nel camino.  
-Sai cosa penso?- Disse improvvisamente Seamus, alzando gli occhi dalle pagine scritte e posandosi in grembo il volume.  
-Cosa?  
-Che questa storia della guerra ci sta facendo perdere di vista tutte le cose della vita, le cose normali della vita. E secondo me non è un bene: non dovremmo dimenticarci di essere vivi. Certo, bisogna combattare, ma non possiamo non fare altro.   
-In effetti!  
-Insomma... Se viviamo da morti viventi poi non finiremo per svuotarci di tutto il nostro lato umano? Facendo in effetti il gioco di Tu Sai Chi.  
-Dici?  
-Dico, dico... Lui punta sulla disperazione, sul renderci tutti degli automi senza più speranze. Sul rendere la vita solo una sopravvivenza invece che una cosa bella. Se perdiamo la vita perdiamo il motivo per cui continuare a lottare, e allora tutto quello che facciamo diventerà inutile.  
-Bho...- Neville ci riflettè un attimo. -Credo tu possa avere ragione, anche se sinceramente non ho capito benissimo qual'è il punto.  
-Il punto?- Seamus poggiò il capo indietro sullo schienale del divano. -E' che ho bisogno di scopare.  
Neville diede una risatina nervosa. Non aveva mai parlato con Seamus di certi argomenti. Non aveva mai parlato con nessuno di certi argomenti in effetti.  
-Cavolo, sono due mesi dall'ultima volta che ho scopato!  
Neville rimase un po' stupito: non sapeva che il compagno non fosse vergine, non aveva mai saputo che stesse con qualcuno proprio. Ad ogni modo non disse niente.  
-E sai qual'è la cosa peggiore? Che in questi due mesi non ci ho neanche mai pensato. Poi prima, durante la lezione di incantesimi, mi sono ricordato improvvisamente di un momento che avevo vissuto con quella persona. Mi sono fatto un paio di calcoli e mi sono reso conto che sono passati ben due mesi e io neanche me ne sono accorto! Due mesi in cui non ho vissuto veramente, in cui sono stato un'automa senza desideri...  
-Oh be'...  
-Che vita è questa?- Si tirò di nuovo su, tornando a guardare Neville negli occhi. -No dico: che cazzo di vita è questa?  
-Non deve essere così per forza.  
-Infatti... Come ho detto: devo scopare.  
Neville si strinse nelle spalle, un'ennesima volta in cui non sapeva proprio cosa dire.  
Seamus si piegò in avanti, poggiando la testa alle mani puntate sulle gambe piegate. -Ieri era Halloween e nessuno di noi ha pensato a festeggiare... Certo, c'erano i dolci ma... Ti ricordi gli anni passati?  
-Sì...- Le feste di Halloween erano state grandiose, invece la sera precedente avevano partecipato a questo sfarzoso banchetto non vedendo l'ora che finisse per potersi ritirare in biblioteca senza dare troppi sospetti.  
-Ma veramente, ti ricordi, la gente che si travestiva, che si faceva gli scherzi, che rideva...  
-Be', che devi fare... non è il momento di festeggiare...  
-Forse no, ma forse dovremmo farlo comunque.  
-Che vuoi festeggiare?  
-Niente- ammise, -solo non voglio dimenticarmi com'è.  
-Già...  
-Senti Neville... Posso confidarti una cosa, da amico?  
L'altro annuì, serio: -Certo!  
-Non lo sa nessuno, a parte Dean e quella persona di cui parlavo prima.  
-Dimmi pure.  
-Sono omosessuale.  
-Ah.  
-Non ti preoccupare però...- L'aveva detto con naturalezza, ma ora si stava agitando -Non ti devi sentire a disagio, voglio dire, non voglio provarci con te... Insomma, so che può essere strano visto che siamo in stanza ormai solo noi due e tutto, ma...   
-No!- Lo fermò Neville: -Per me non c'è problema.   
Seamus lo guardò per alcuni secondi, poi sorrise: -Grazie.  
-Grazie per avermelo detto.- Neville si sentiva strano. Seamus era omosessuale. Non l'avrebbe mai supposto... E lui? Lui cos'era? -Mi sono fidanzato con Luna.  
Seamus sorrise: -Luna Lovegood?  
-Certo, lei... oggi ci siamo baciati per la prima volta...  
-Ecco, bravo! Che stavamo dicendo? Di non dimenticare le cose della vita.  
-Già.  
Seamus gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. -Dobbiamo brindare! Ho delle burrobirre di sopra, vado a prenderle!- E si allontanò di corsa verso le scale dei dormitori maschili.  
Neville chiuse gli occhi. Era una cosa molto bella che stesse insieme a Luna. Molto bella... Ma perché continuava ad immaginare dei capelli neri e degli occhi scuri?


	5. Domande inopportune

-Così Ellen Del Fiume fu costretta a lasciare il suo paese per colpa di quei babbani che lei benevolmente aveva accettato come amici e vicini. Fu costretta a provare sulla propria pelle, come molte altre persone della sua epoca, che un babbano non poteva e non potrà mai essere un amico, qualcuno in cui riporre fiducia. Perché la verità è una sola: i babbani ci odiano, tutti, perché sono invidiosi, non sono assolutamente in grado di comprendere quello che siamo e neanche di accettarlo. Questa è la verità, non illudetevi che sia possibile una convivenza pacifica tra maghi e babbani, non è così!   
-Eppure ha funzionato per molte centinaia di anni, perché ora non va più bene?- Si intromise Neville.  
-Longbottom, come osa interrompermi?! Come osa intervenire durante la mia lezione senza neanche aver alzato la mano prima?  
Seamus, seduto accanto a lui, sollevò il braccio. -Sì, signor Finnigan?- La Carrow gli si avvicinò guardandolo con i suoi piccoli occhi cattivi.  
-Può rispondere alla domanda che il mio compagno le ha posto, professoressa?  
In circostanze normali molti fra gli studenti avrebbero riso, ma l'insegnante sembrava sul punto di voler incenerire entrambi i grifondoro e avrebbe anche potuto farlo, per quanto ne sapevano loro, quindi l'emozione più diffusa era l'ansia e una preoccupata ammirazione. Poi l'orrida DeathEater sembrò cambiare idea, assunse una falsissima e poco credibile espressione cortese con cui scorse l'intera classe.   
-Io vi capisco- Esordì -Siete giovani e animati da buone, ingenue speranze. Anche io vorrei, se fosse possibile, che la nostra razza e quella dei babbani potessero vivere affiancate pacificamente. Ma non illudetevi, questo non è possibile! Loro ci verranno sempre ad attaccare, come hanno fatto con Ellen Del Fiume! Perché ci invidiano e ci odiano e continueranno ad odiarci per l'eternità! Siamo più forti di loro e questo li spaventa, temono che potremmo usare i nostri poteri contro di loro.  
-Dagli torto!- Sbottò Neville, ma in tono basso e l'insegnante non lo sentì o decise di ignorarlo.   
-Se fino ad ora il conflitto non è venuto violentemente fuori è solo perché negli ultimi secoli i maghi hanno vissuto in clandestinità. Ma la situazione non può continuare così, è ingiusto ed inammissibile: noi siamo più dotati, più preziosi, e limitarci per non incrinare l'amor proprio di creature infime e meschine è uno spreco. Non è nostra la colpa se siamo migliori di loro, ma dobbiamo assumerci la responsabilità della grandezza che la natura ci ha donato e innalzarla a compimento. E se per farlo dovremo sacrificare delle creature inferiori è un triste ma necessario dovere.  
Hanna Abbot alzò il braccio, tremava un po'. -Mi dica- le diede il permesso di parlare la professoressa.  
-Non potremmo almeno dargli l'opportunità di provare ad accettarci? Un conto è difendersi, un conto attaccare per primi. E dal medioevo sono passati secoli, magari le persone sono cambiate.   
-Le cose non possono cambiare!- La Carrow quasi gridò -Noi siamo una razza più perfetta ed evoluta e loro questo non lo accetteranno mai. MAI! Dobbiamo annientarli, o loro continueranno a perseguitarci come in passato!  
-Professoressa?- Chiese la parola Neville, questa volta con il braccio alzato. Poi però proseguì senza aspettare un cenno di assenzo: -Infondo non ci hanno poi mai fatto davvero male, i babbani non riuscivano veramente a farci del male: bastava qualche incantesimo per salvarsi dai loro roghi e tutto, giusto?  
-Certo, certo, lo so. Non per niente sto dicendo che noi siamo una razza più forte e abile. Per questo è totalmente ingiusto e inammissibile che viviamo in clandestinità noi, che...  
-E allora se per noi non rappresentano davvero un grande pericolo, non è un po' eccessivo questo violento accanimento contro di loro?-  
-Signor Longbottom, se mi interrompe un'altra volta senza permesso se ne pentirà amaramente.  
-Sto solo cercando di capire, professoressa- Insistette il nostro, guardandola in tono di sfida.  
-Tutto quello che ha bisogno di capire, signor Longbottom, è che loro sono una razza inferiore, senza stoffa e senza valore e anche senza umiltà! Non meritano il nostro rispetto né la nostra compassione e...  
-Lei continua a parlare di razza professoressa- Tutta la classe lo guardava "non esagerare adesso" dicevano gli occhi di alcuni, "grande, vai così" altri -ma non si può veramente parlare di razze diverse quando è possibile la procreazione mista fra i due gruppi.  
-Accoppiarsi con i babbani è zoofilia!- La Carrow stava diventando a dir poco isterica. Avrebbe fatto davveo paura, ma Neville era ormai molto al di là della paura, parlarle in quel modo era elettrizzante, esaltante, avrebbe potuto finire malissimo, ma non si era mai sentito così bene e forte e vivo.  
-Eppure è qualcosa di naturale e frequente, e l'unico modo per mantenere una sufficiente varietà nel nostro pool genetico. Tutti noi abbiamo antenati babbani nelle nostre famiglie, perfino io!- La parte potente di quella frase è che a dirla era stato un ragazzo purosangue da più generazioni di quante se ne potessero contare.  
-Abbiamo anche antenati scimmie! Ma ad un certo punto ci siamo evoluti e da allora non ci accoppiamo più con le scimmie!  
-Io non ne sarei così sicuro, ha mai chiesto a sua madre?  
L'intera classe trattenne il fiato, perfino la Carrow era rimasta così scioccata da non dire nulla, la bocca spalancata.   
-Perché a giudicare dal suo aspetto...- Molte persone si erano portate le mani alla bocca. -Ma forse, se i babbani sono così schifosi intolleranti e invidiosi come dice, è bastato quello... Quant'è la percentuale di sangue babbano che avete lei e suo fratello? Deve essere altiss...- Non riuscì a terminare la parola: un incantesimo lo colpi in pieno viso, procurandogli un taglio dall'orecchio al mento profondo un paio di centimetri che si aprì in uno schizzo di sangue.

**-o-o-**

Neville aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò il volto di Madam Pomfrey a pochi centimetri dal naso. -Come stai Neville?- Le chiese gentilmente la donna che così spesso era venuta in suo soccorso nelle ultime settimane.  
-Meglio, mi gira un po' la testa, quant'è che sono rimasto svenuto?  
-Oh, solo qualche minuto... Quello è stato dovuto solo ad un crollo alla vista di tutto quel sangue. Hai avuto una grossa emorragia, ma non preoccuparti: con un cucchiaio della pozione rimpolpa sangue tornerai a star bene in men che non si dica!.   
Neville si portò la mano sulla guancia, era coperta da una garza.   
-Un brutto taglio purtroppo- l'infermiera lo guardò dispiaciuta -E inferto con la magia oscura...- Neville annuì, rassegnato a doversi tenere un'altra cicatrice. Erano a due in un mese, sarebbe arrivato a non riconoscersi più allo specchio per la fine dell'anno?  
Fu distratto da un vociare fuori dall'infermeria e voltò la testa per vedere tutti i suoi amici assiepati davanti all'ingresso che tentavano di sbirciare. Poppy seguì il suo sguardo e sorrise: -Non ho capito i dettagli, ma mi sembra che i suoi compagni abbiano ammirato molto quello che ha fatto.  
Il primo a parlare quando gli fu concesso di entrare fu Seamus: -Neville sei stato grandioso, fenomenale!  
-Davvero le hai detto che forse suo padre è una scimmia?!- Gli fece eco Ginny.  
-Be' è èstata lei ad introdurre le scimmie nella conversazione, me l'ha servita su un piatto d'argento...  
Colin, non potendogli dare una pacca sulla spalle, diede una botta sul letto, facendo rimbalzare il materasso: -Neville tu sei un genio, un genio! Avrei voluto tanto esserci...  
-Ma come stai?- Gli chiese Lavander -Ti fa male?  
Neville scosse la testa, e non per machismo. Non sentiva davvero dolore in quel momento per fortuna, solo un po' di giramento di testa. -Sto bene... Non è niente.  
Parvati Patil: -Sicuro? Tutto quel sangue... Dio che impressione!  
In quel momento entrò Luna. -Oi ragazzi- Fece un gesto generalizzato, poi si avvicinò o Neville: -Come stai?  
-Bene, non preoccuparti.  
-Ti ho portato delle caramelle- Tirò fuori da sotto il mantello alcune bustine colorate.  
-Oh grazie, che pensiero gentile, non dovevi!- Era stato Seamus a dirlo, scherzando, anche se intanto aveva effettivamente allungato una mano prendendo una cioccorana. Non che fosse un problema, un minuto dopo stavano mangiando i dolcetti tutti insieme.  
Erano stati minuti piacevoli, poi se ne erano andati tutti per lasciarlo un po' solo con Luna. A quanto pareva ora la loro relazione era ufficiale.  
-Sai, non so se dirti di non metterti più in pericolo o che sono fiera di te.  
-Dovevo farlo, è troppo importante!  
Lei gli sorrise. -Lo so.  
-E' rimasta qualche caramella?  
-Delle api frizzole credo. Oh, e delle gelatine tutti i gusti! Io le adoro, è così divertente non sapere cosa aspettarsi...- gli passò il sacchetto e mentre Neville ne pescava una continuò a parlare: -Sai, quando ero più piccola immaginavo che ad ogni gelatina sarebbe corrisposta una persona importante della mia vita che avrebbe avuto lo stesso sapore. Cioè metaforicamente intendo. Mi dicevo cose tipo "la prossima che pesco sarà il mio primo amico" oppure "sarà il mio grande amore"...  
-E che gusto potrebbe corrispondere al mio carattere per esempio?  
Lei lo guardò, il capo piegato un po' di lato, riflettendo. -Pantenga stellata  
Lui scoppiò a ridere: -E cosa sarebbe scusa?  
-E' un frutto molto dolce che cresce solo sui picchi petrosi del monte Olimpo in Grecia e pare che maturi solo una volta ogni 137 anni.  
Neville stava ancora ridendo quando rispose: -Be' wow, sembrano complimenti!   
Poi entrambi scartarono le loro caramelle.  
-Tu cos'hai?- Chiese per prima Luna  
-Uhm... Cioccolato, direi, fondente- rispose il ragazzo.  
-Oh... Io uva.

Poi rimase solo. Avrebbe dovuto passare la notte lì mentre tutti i suoi amici, e la sua ragazza, tornavano nei dormitori.  
La stanza era in penombra, le luci erano state spente per permettergli di dormire, ma veniva un po' di luce da dietro la porta vetrata dell'infermeria. Madam Pomfrey si era chiusa lì dentro dopo avergli dato una nuova dose di pozione, ormai... quanto prima? Mezzora? Un'ora? Difficile calcolare il tempo quando si è seduti su un letto senza far nulla. Si alzò, piano, camminando in punta di piedi fino all'appendiabiti; l'infermiera non voleva che si alzasse, ma era cosa di un attimo. Dalla tasca del proprio mantello che era stato lasciato lì trasse l'orologio da taschino. Le 11 e un quarto. Tornò a letto.  
Non riusciva a dormire. La ferita doleva di più ora che non aveva niente a distrarlo. Un dolore sordo e pulsante. Il ricordo di tutto quel sangue, il proprio sangue, che schizzava sul pavimento e l'immagine del proprio volto deturpato per sempre continuavano a tormentarlo.   
Toc toc si sentì forte e chiaro contro la porta. E poi ancora toc toc.  
Madam Pomfrey uscì rapida dall'infermeria gettandogli un'occhiata veloce e, vistolo sveglio, rivolgendogli un segno come "sta buono giù". Andò ad aprire e Neville riconobbe chiaramente la voce di Snape dire: -Poppy, devo vedere Neville Longbottom.  
-Preside non è possibile, sta dormendo e...  
-Mi spiace disturbare, ma è della massima importanza.  
-Cerchi di capire, deve riposare, è stato molto provato!  
Severus non rispose, ma Neville immaginò che si fosse stufato di parlare e avesse spinto di lato l'infermiera per entrare, visto che un attimo dopo stava camminando attraverso la stanza scorrendo i letti. Madam Pomfrey dietro di lui guardava Neville costernata, come a chiedergli scusa per non poter impedire quella cosa. Era la prima volta che si trovava a dover cedere terreno sul suo stesso campo ed era strano vederla rimangiarsi le severe proteste con cui avrebbe voluto cacciar via il preside.  
-Oh eccolo qui, a quanto pare si è svegliato. Bene!- disse il DeathEater quando lo vide. Poi si rivolse all'infermiera: -Ci lasci soli.  
-Preside, il ragazzo è stato punito abbastanza, ha capito di aver esagerato, ora lasciatelo guarire...  
Severus la incenerì con lo sguardo con tanta intensità da sembrare uno schiaffo: -Devo solo parlargli... Adesso vattene.  
Lei guardò il ragazzo con un ultimo sorriso di scusa, lui annuì, non era colpa sua erano tempi difficili, poi l'infermiera uscì.  
-Adesso possiamo parlare con calma-. Snape si era seduto su una sedia posizionata di lato al letto di Neville, lontana solo una trentina di centimetri dal suo guanciale. -Sa perché sono qui, Signor Longbottom?  
Neville non rispose. Lo guardava con gli occhi sbarrati e un leggero tremore in tutto il corpo. Era finita? Avevano deciso che aveva causato troppi guai e... che gli avrebero fatto? Per qualche secondo ponderò l'idea di supplicare clemenza e promettere di cambiare rotta, ma poi decise dentro di se che no, qualunque cosa fosse successo non avrebbe mai ritrattato. Mandò giù a fatica la saliva poi scosse la testa.  
-Non si immagina niente?  
-Perché ho proposto una valida teoria sulla discendenza dei Carrow?- Fu lieto di sentir suonare la propria voce molto meno insicura di quanto temesse.  
Severus lo guardò in silenzio e trascorsero parecchi lunghi secondi. Dall'infermeria sicuramente Madam Pomfrey cercava di assicurarsi che Severus non stesse facendo niente di male a Neville. Era questo che pensavano entrambi, che era venuto per torturarlo?  
-No...- Rispose infine. -E' qualcosa che riguarda solo me e lei. Qualcosa che è successo nel mio ufficio qualche giorno fa e per la quale non mi ha ancora dato una spiegazione.  
Il mix di immenso sollievo e imbarazzo fecero girare molto più forte la testa di Neville. Il bacio! era venuto a chiedergli del bacio!   
-Ah!- Fu tutta la sua risposta.  
-Non ha niente da dire?  
-Cosa dovrei dire?  
Severus lo fissò negli occhi intensamente, quel suo sguardo così forte su cui tante volte Neville si era trovato a fantasticare... Poi parlò in tono duro: -Perché?  
-Non lo so.  
-Come può non saperlo?! E' stato lei che lo ha fatto!  
-Ah sì!- Neville si stava innervosendo, era stata una giornata troppo pesante e adesso anche questo, essere messo a processo per il suo grande errore e la sua maggior vergogna, non ce la poteva fare! -Lei che ne pensa? In genere perché si...- stava per dire "bacia qualcuno" ma se l'infermiera stava ascoltando non doveva saperlo. -...fanno cose del genere?!-   
Snape si alzò dalla sedia e si sporse su di lui, avvicinando i loro volti. Neville trattenne il fiato, sconvolto. Cosa stava succedendo adesso? Quando il professore parlò lo fece sibilando ad un paio di centimetri dalle sue labbra. -Non penso proprio che si possa applicare la solita ragione fra di noi...  
Di nuovo quel profumo di menta che lo avvolgeva e gli ottundeva i sensi... -Ne è sicuro?  
Un attimo dopo il DeathEater l'aveva baciato.   
Neville era sconvolto. Perché? Che stava succedendo? Come era possibile?   
La lingua del mago gli stava lambendo le labbra, calda e umida e ruvida. Non poteva permetterlo! Aveva detto basta a quella follia! Snape si interruppe un attimo per riprendere fiato, senza allontanarsi, il suo respiro profumato gli solleticò la bocca bagnata. Lui la schiuse.  
Un attimo dopo il bacio era ripreso, le lingue di entrambi si scontrarono, esplorandosi a vicenda, tastandosi, stuzzicandosi. Era stato piacevole baciare Luna ma questo bacio era mille volte più intenso, lo stava facendo sentire completamente ubriaco, i brividi correvano per tutto il suo corpo... Un lieve mugugno sgorgò dalla sua gola.  
Snape interruppe tutto e si sollevò, osservandolo. Neville aveva le gote evidentemente rosse anche nella poca luce, gli occhi lucidi, ansimava... Con un gesto brusco Severus scanzò le coperte e posò una mano sul cavallo del ragazzo. Quest'ultimo fu costretto a portarsi una mano alla bocca per impedirsi di gemere troppo rumorosamente mentre quelle belle dita forti e lunghe si stringevano sulla sua erezione. Guardò il professore languidamente e quest'ultimo ricambiò il suo sguardo stupito: -Le è piaciuto davvero? Io le...?!  
-Io...- Neville sbattè le palpere un paio di volte, cercando di tornare un po' più lucido. Con uno sforzo di volontà incredibile allungò un braccio ad afferrare il polso del pozionista e all'ontanò la mano dal proprio pacco. -Avevo le mie ragioni, signore, ma lascia che le dica un'altra cosa: quali che siano, non hanno comunque importanza. Non hanno alcuna importanza.  
Severus lo osservò. per alcuni secondi, poi si alzò ergendosi in tutta la sua statura. -Capisco- disse solo, e uscì dall'infermeria con uno svolazzare del mantello nero.


	6. Ritorno

Il ragazzo tremava, non riusciva a non farlo. Sentiva freddo, tutto era freddo e buio in quel posto. Una segreta, doveva essere una segreta o qualcosa del genere, si disse. E lui tremava e aveva freddo, anche perché non aveva niente indosso. Intorno non si vedeva nulla, assolutamente nulla, ma dietro di sé percepiva una parete, sui cui era poggiato con la schiena. Tastandola con le dita si poté rendere conto che era umida e ruvida, ricordava la roccia di una caverna. Continuava a guardarsi intorno, ma non riusciva a distinguere nessuna cosa.  
Con circospezione si abbassò, accucciandosi a terra. Con le mani tastò il pavimento liscio, coperto di qualche lastra lavorata: non era una grotta naturale, doveva veramente essere un qualche sotterraneo. Trasse qualche profondo respiro, sentendo l’aria fredda del posto penetrargli nei polmoni. Avrebbe potuto farsi prendere dal panico, ma non lo fece, con calma iniziò a spostarsi allontanandosi dalla parete, camminando carponi ed esaminando con cura il pavimento davanti a lui ad ogni passo.  
Ad un certo punto sbatté contro qualcosa. Un’asta di metallo, gelata. Con le dita proseguì seguendola verso l’alto e trovò che sopra c’era un piano di un materiale duro e più caldo che avrebbe potuto essere legno e poco più su un altro. Gli ci volle un po’ per rendersi conto che era la gamba di un banco. Un banco? Possibile? Che ci faceva un banco lì?  
Mentre stava ancora esaminando con il tatto il suo ritrovamento vide qualcosa. Sembrava impossibile in quell’oscurità completa vederci qualcosa, e invece la vide. All’inizio quasi non lo notò ma c’era qualcosa che si spostava nel buio, e veniva verso di lui. E quel qualcosa era un uomo.  
L’uomo vestiva completamente di nero, neri erano i suoi capelli e i suoi occhi, intensi e scuri come l’abisso più profondo dell’inferno. La sua pelle invece era bianca, illuminata da una qualche luce che non si sarebbe saputo dire da dove veniva, che sembrava brillare solo per lui, mentre tutto il resto rimaneva avvolto dall’ombra più fitta.  
L’uomo tirò fuori dalla tasca qualcosa, con un ampio gesto e un attimo dopo brillò una luce. La luce veniva dalla punta della bacchetta che lui aveva appena sfoderato. Il ragazzo fu accecato dal chiarore improvviso e istintivamente si ritirò sotto il banco.  
-Esca da lì sotto!- La voce dell’uomo seppur bassa risuonò nel silenzio della segreta, rimbombando tra le pareti, ferma, calma, severa, profonda e roca. Il ragazzo tremò ancora più forte, ma non poté fare nient’altro che obbedire. Sgusciò da sotto il banco e rimase lì, nel cono di luce della bacchetta dell’uomo, nudo e imbarazzato, ancora per terra, il capo chino.  
-Cosa ci fa qui?- Non sapeva cosa rispondere, non aveva la minima idea di come fosse arrivato in quel posto, e a dir la verità neanche che posto fosse.  
-Ebbene?- Esclamò l’uomo, e poi aggiunse. -E mi guardi quando le parlo!- Il ragazzo sollevò il capo, incrociando lo sguardo dell’altro, in piedi davanti a lui, la bacchetta levata, gli occhi neri come la notte, penetranti come due spade e altrettanto spaventosi. -Cosa ci fa qui?- Chiese di nuovo, il tono spazientito.  
-Io...- il ragazzo sentì la sua voce uscire flebile ed insicura. Si schiarì la gola prima di riprovare. -Io non lo so, Signore.- Un po’ meglio, ma ancora tremolante.  
-Non lo sa?- L’uomo allungò la mano libera, la sinistra, afferrandolo, stringendo il suo volto tra le sue dita lunghe e bianche, affondandole nelle guance. –Non lo sa?- Chiese, la voce vibrante di potere, gli occhi fissi nei suoi. Il ragazzo sentiva il cuore battere all’impazzata, aveva molta paura di quel che l’uomo avrebbe potuto fargli, ma non sapeva davvero dare una risposta. E non poteva certo inventarla. Mai avrebbe osato.  
-No Signore... mi spiace- Il tono era autenticamente contrito. E spaventato anche.  
-Mi dica almeno come ha fatto ad entrare superando le mie barriere di sicurezza!- Chiese ancora l’uomo sempre in tono imperioso.  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa. -Non lo so, Signore... non lo so.-  
-Come ha osato?- Non si capiva se fosse arrabbiato o cos’altro provasse, la voce fonda dell’uomo aveva un tono monocorde che non lasciava intuire alcuna emozione. -Come ha osato intrufolarsi di notte a masturbarsi nella mia aula?!-  
Il ragazzo fu stupito da quelle parole e perplesso chiese: -Ma che sta dicendo signore? ...Io... io non mi stavo...-  
Le sottili labbra dell’uomo, bianche quasi quanto la sua pelle, si arcuarono appena in un accenno di sorriso, quasi impercettibile. -E allora perché lei è nudo ed eccitato?-  
Neanche queste parole risultarono chiare al ragazzo. Almeno fin quando non chinò il capo e guardandosi in mezzo alle gambe si accorse dell’erezione dura e decisa che aveva. Com’era possibile? Quando era successo? Come faceva a non essersene accorto? Queste e altre domande gli si affollarono nella mente, nell’attimo che intercorse tra la scoperta e il completo schiacciamento di ogni pensiero per colpa dell’imbarazzo. –Io... io non lo so, Signore.- Mormorò sentendo il volto scottare per la vergogna.  
Prima che potesse rendersene conto gli arrivò un manrovescio e ora la guancia non scottava, bruciava. -Non sa proprio niente! Non solo non ha rispettato il coprifuoco, non solo disturba il mio sonno con dei disgustosi atti osceni, non solo ha l’indecenza di mostrarsi nudo davanti a me: è anche impreparato?- Un secondo schiaffo gli colpì anche l’altra guancia, facendogli piegare il capo di lato. -Si alzi!- Gli intimò. -O non sa neanche come alzarsi?-  
-Sì Signore.- Rispose subito il ragazzo sollevandosi maldestramente in piedi. Con le mani cercò di coprirsi i genitali, il capo chino, il corpo tremante, il cuore che continuava a pulsare sentimenti contrastanti di paura e desiderio in ogni capillare del suo corpo e ancor di più la vergogna. Vergogna per essere nudo, per essere stato rimproverato e soprattutto per essere eccitato.  
-E’ inutile che si copra adesso: ho già visto tutto!- E con un movimento della bacchetta l’uomo fece apparire delle manette di ferro, spesse e larghe; il metallo liscio duro e gelato gli si serrò con uno scatto intorno ai polsi. Il ragazzo rabbrividì e un attimo dopo sentì le braccia alzarsi, tirate su dai pesanti bracciali di metallo, fino a costringerlo a sollevarle sopra la testa, tese, e ancora più su. I muscoli delle spalle tiravano e poi fu costretto a sollevarsi in punta di piedi.  
-Signore...- Mormorò tremando sempre più forte. Freddo non lo sentiva più, anzi, aveva caldo, e una goccia di sudore gli scivolò lungo la schiena. Ma si sentiva tremare tutto. Cosa sarebbe successo adesso? Qualunque cosa fosse non avrebbe potuto farci nulla...  
Era tutto così strano e confuso. Eppure ogni sensazione era nitida. Il suono del respiro regolare e cadenzato dell’uomo, il proprio annaspare, il lieve rumore metallico della catena che univa i due bracciali, il freddo del ferro intorno ai polsi, le dita dell’uomo roventi e vellutate che ora gli stavano sfiorando il centro del petto con estrema ed inaspettata delicatezza.  
Ad un certo punto si accorse di star piangendo: una lacrima scivolava su una sua guancia, tiepida. Arrivò fino alle labbra ed egli tirò fuori la lingua per leccarla via. Era salata.  
Cosa doveva provare? Cosa provava? Non avrebbe saputo dirlo neppure a se stesso. Era eccitato, spaventato, ansioso di cosa sarebbe successo, ammaliato dall’uomo di fronte a lui e sgomento e impotente e sconvolto e chi sa cos’altro.  
-Dovrà essere punito per la sua impudenza, lo sa vero?-  
Il ragazzo annuì. Punito? Come? E perché? Perché non ricordava nulla del motivo per cui era lì, del modo in cui ci era arrivato, di cosa stesse succedendo, di come mai era nudo in una classe buia? Solo una grande nebbia che gli ovattava il cervello, e una stretta d’ansia allo stomaco... No, in realtà non solo, perché la stretta allo stomaco per qualche strana ragione oltre a ricoprirlo di brividi di paura gli dava anche quello strano languore che gli aveva fatto inturgidire l’asta. -Lo so, Signore, e le chiedo scusa per tutto.- Ogni parola doveva farsi strada attraverso l’immenso groppo che gli ostruiva la gola in modo quasi doloroso. -Però la prego, la prego, io non ho davvero idea... Per favore, Signore, la supplico, non...-  
-Oh, invece sì!- Il tono dell’uomo era quasi di divertimento adesso. -E ora fai silenzio.- Più che un ordine avrebbe potuto sembrare una costatazione e lui si sentì ammutolire mentre quelle parole gli entravano dentro, come un liquido caldo, serrandogli la gola. Aprì le labbra più volte, per poi richiuderle subito dopo senza che un solo flebile suono fosse riuscito ad uscirne.  
Poi l’uomo in nero sparì alla vista del ragazzo, dietro le sue spalle. Davanti a lui solo l’oscurità ed appena visibili, vaghe sfumature di buio su buio, le sagome dei banchi e delle sedie più vicini. Nessun movimento, nessun suono nell’aria, e questa volta era più terribile di prima, perché ora lui sapeva che c’era l’altro, che era lì, proprio lì, e lo temeva e tutti i suoi sensi erano all’erta come non erano mai stati.  
Ma poi lui c’era davvero? Non lo sentiva più neanche respirare... Avrebbe voluto chiamarlo, chiedergli ancora di perdonarlo, o forse solo sapere se era lì o se la sua punizione non sarebbe stata proprio quella di restare tutta la notte così, da solo senza poter chiamare nessuno in aiuto, ad ascoltare il silenzio, a guardare il buio, a sentire sulla pelle la carezza di un’aria immobile, a chiedersi quando sarebbe successo qualcosa. Ma non poteva parlare, non riusciva proprio, l’uomo doveva avergli fatto una qualche specie di magia.  
Il tempo si dilatò, ogni secondo sembravano dieci, venti secondi. Sentiva ogni pelo del proprio corpo che sfiorava l’aria, dritto sul bulbo. I muscoli delle gambe che tiravano. Una goccia di sudore iniziò a formarsi dietro la nuca, la percepì mentre usciva dai condotti delle ghiandole che l’avevano prodotta, ancora divisa in tante minuscole goccioline, condensarsi sulla pelle finché non fu abbastanza pesante da cominciare a scivolare giù lungo la schiena, e ancora più giù, vertebra dopo vertebra, fino a raggiungere il piccolo avvallamento prima della divisione delle natiche, rallentare fin quasi a fermarsi, ma ecco che superato il punto riprendeva di nuovo velocità e ora gli faceva il solletico mentre si perdeva nella spaccatura trai suoi glutei tondi. Rabbrividì. E allora si accorse che gli si stavano intorpidendo le braccia e si sollevò di più in punta di piedi per allentare la pressione sui polsi. Il corpo fremente, tutti i muscoli tesi, nella gola un gemito che non riusciva ad uscire.  
-AAHHH!- Risuonò tra le fredde pareti dell’aula sotterranea. Era stato il ragazzo a gridare: una mano gli aveva sfiorato un fianco. Era stato un contatto leggero, ma con i sensi così allerta ne era rimasto shockato ed era sobbalzato facendo tintinnare fragorosamente la catena, aveva gridato e il suono ancora impregnava l’aria di un moto quasi impercettibile. Ora si sentiva senza fiato, il cuore a mille, il tempo tornato improvvisamente normale, la mente che faticosamente cercava di capire. Se aveva gridato allora non gli aveva fatto un incantesimo tacitante...  
-Ehi, non era niente!- Disse la voce dell’uomo, subito dietro di lui. -Gridi per così poco? E ora che farai allora?- Un attimo dopo un fischiare nell'aria e poi l’aveva colpito fortissimo sul sedere qualcosa di duro e sottile, uno schiocco sonoro sulla pelle. Neville singhiozzò, mentre automaticamente altalenò in avanti per sfuggire al dolore, ma anche se aveva fatto molto male non fu schockante quanto la carezza di un attimo prima.  
Poi ne arrivò un altro, quindi un terzo, un quarto, un quinto, un sesto... Ogni volta faceva più male. Natica sinistra, destra, ancora sinistra, al centro, di nuovo, in basso quasi all’attaccatura delle cosce... Dolore, dolore si propagava da lì in ogni punto del corpo, riempiendolo, come fosse stato una materia solida, più di quanto le lacrime potessero traboccarne. Continuò, l'aria sibilava, ferita. Ad ogni colpo un lamento si impastava nella gola del ragazzo.  
Poi finì, improvvisamente come era cominciata. Le manette che tenevano i polsi del ragazzo sparirono e lui crollò a terra sulle ginocchia, le mani poggiate in avanti, il capo chino. Tremava, era senza fiato, non riusciva a capire più niente. Sentiva solo quel dolore ancora vivo scuoterlo, sovrastarlo come una marea, lasciandolo spossato e inerme e bocconi. Era una sensazione strana, quasi... soddisfacente.  
Non rimase così a lungo comunque. Non era ancora riuscito a rientrare in pieno possesso delle proprie membra allarmate che l’uomo l’aveva sollevato in piedi con un gesto brusco. Ora lo poteva di nuovo vedere. Il suo volto era ancora impassibile e duro, ma sembrava più... concentrato ed anche... non era facile da spiegare, era come se avesse caldo... Poi capì: era eccitato.  
-Signore, io...- Non avrebbe saputo che altro dire, ma non ce ne fu bisogno perché l’uomo lo zittì subito.  
-Stai zitto! Non ti ho dato il permesso di parlare.- Disse e senza aggiungere altro lo trascinò fino al banco sotto il quale si era nascosto prima, o forse era un altro, non avrebbe saputo dirlo con certezza.  
La mano dell'uomo era dura contro la sua schiena e con decisione lo spinse ad appoggiarsi al piano di legno, più duro ancora, e quasi altrettanto il membro dell'uomo che improvvisamente fu spinto dietro di lui, contro di lui, caldo attraverso la stoffa, e il proprio incastrato fra le gambe e il bordo del tavolo, turgido e pulsante nonostante la punizione subita.  
E tutto intorno era il nero e il silenzio, e solo loro lì, senza motivo, senza una spiegazione, e quel dolore ancora nella carne e quel desiderio inspiegabile nello stomaco e la paura nel petto e i dubbi in testa. Ma invece no, non era tutto così ordinato, già le sensazioni sfuggivano ai loro luoghi d'appartenenza e si mischiavano e contrastavano e fondevano e sembrava impossibile riuscire a districarsi.  
Gemere. L'unica cosa possibile era gemere, ancora più forte. Gemere contro il silenzio e gemere contro il nodo alla gola, gemere contro l'uomo che ora sentiva armeggiare dietro di sé e gemere per quell'uomo, per dimostrargli che non era “impreparato”, che sapeva la risposta alla domanda: era lì, sotto quel grumo di emozioni impastate e ricordi dimenticati, doveva solo trovarla.  
L'uomo si doveva essere tolto i vestiti almeno in parte ed ora premeva dietro di lui, nella sua zona più intima, dove nessuno era mai stato. Il ragazzo si sentì mancare il fiato, inarcò la schiena, tese i muscoli, deglutì a fatica, mentre lo sentiva scivolare al proprio interno, allargarlo, farsi strada. Aveva le gambe di gelatina e quella cosa ora era dentro di lui ed era dura e si muoveva e spingeva e le mani dell'uomo gli stringevano i fianchi, il suo respiro spezzato si univa con i singhiozzi ed i sospiri del ragazzo. Ormai il silenzio non c'era più, sconfitto dagli echi del piacere che rimbalzavano dalle pareti di pietra. Mai era stato aperto in quel modo, mai era stato posseduto e preso, era così strano, il languore, il desiderio, essere riempiti e sbattuti... Mai aveva provato una sensazione del genere, né alle viscere né al cuore.  
-Signore la prego...- Le dita serrate sul legno del banco, stringevano, si aggrappavano per opporsi a quel movimento inarrestabile, a quell'onda in tempesta. Gemere, gemere ancora, contro i flutti, insieme ai flutti, al ritmo con cui veniva spinto e tirato, riempito e rimpito ancora. Sentiva montare in lui, sempre più implacabile e più insopportabile, il bisogno e non poteva far altro che gemere ancora più forte, ed erano grida ora, e pregare: -Signore, la supplico! Per favore...-  
L'uomo mosse una mano, scivolò sulla sua pelle sudata, attraversando il fianco, e finalmente si avvicinò al suo membro pulsante. Sarebbe stata quella mano la salvezza, la soluzione a quella tempesta di emozioni? Le dita si strinsero, forti e decise, intorno alla sua durezza ed il sollievo nel successivo gemito che uscì dalla gola del ragazzo fu percettibilissimo. La mano si spostò accarezzando tutta la lunghezza, con il palmo aperto, morbido, abbracciando il membro nell'ampia apertura delle lunghe dita. -Fnghhh... eghhh- suonò il ringraziamento.  
Ma non durò a lungo, ecco che la mano salvatrice aveva già smesso di muoversi e le dita si serravano alla base dell'organo bisognoso. L'uomo dietro si muoveva più velocemente ora ed ancora di più, quanto fosse umanamente possibile, dentro e fuori di lui, spingendolo contro il banco, spingendosi dentro il suo sedere dolorante e pieno. Si sentiva distintamento il rumore delle loro carni dell'inguine e delle natiche che si scontravano, tonf tonf sempre più vicini.  
Le dita dell'uomo si strinsero, intorno ai suoi fianchi e intorno alla sua asta. Un'ultimo movimento, la tensione che sale, l'ultimo gemito che rimane incastrato in gola, e poi il liquido che scorre dentro di lui ed il volto dell'uomo premuto sulla spalla, il suo gemito roco nelle orecchie. Per un attimo il ragazzo pensò di essere venuto anch'egli, ma così non era: la stretta alla base del suo membro gliel'aveva impedito.  
Improvvisamente si trovò a singhiozzare, gli occhi pieni di lacrime che iniziarono presto a rigargli le guance, l'insoddisfazione che gli invadeva il corpo. Gli girava la testa, il fiato era impazzito e il corpo tremava. -Signore perché?-  
-Questa è una punizione! Non puoi certo provare piacere.- La stretta decisa dell'uomo lo prese alla spalla, facendolo voltare un'altra volta e gettandolo poi per terra. Eccitato e bisognoso come mai era stato, il ragazzo cadde in ginocchio sul pavimento freddo. L'uomo lo guardava, un po' meno bianco sul volto ora, gli occhi ancora nerissimi e impenetrabili. Il ragazzo chinò il capo e le spalle e piegò le braccia fino a toccare con la fronte la pietra dura.  
Rimase così, prostrato nel buio della notte, nel silenzio della notte che veniva lentamente ristabilito mentre l'eco dei loro sospiri si perdeva in lontananza. Poi improvvisa la paura che l'uomo potesse sparire così come era arrivato, il capo venne sollevato di nuovo di scatto.  
C'era ancora. Era lì in piedi e lo guardava, severo, dall'alto. I loro sguardi si intrecciarono e l'uomo disse: -Lo sai adesso?-  
Quegli occhi nerissimi puntati nei suoi erano quasi insostenibili, tanto bruciavano l'anima. Il ragazzo fu tentato di abbassare lo sguardo ma sapeva di non poterlo fare in quel momento. Mosse appena il capo in un breve cenno d'assenso. La lingua corse a lambirgli le labbra. Trasse un profondo repiro. -Sì, Mio Signore... è perché io l'amo.-  
In quel momento venne.


	7. Cercando la spada

L'orgasmo squassò il corpo di Neville svegliandolo. Senza fiato, a fatica, sbattè le palpebre mettendo infine a fuoco il velluto che copriva il baldacchino del suo letto. Dal tendaggio filtrava la luce del Sole: era già mattina. Neville chiuse gli occhi cercando di richiamare alla mente i ricordi del sogno... Snape, aveva sognato Snape, nell'aula di quando ancora insegnava pozioni. Avrebbe voluto dispiacersene, sentirsi in colpa, ma in quel momento, con il calore del godimento che ancora gli irrorava il corpo, proprio non ci riusciva, così sorrise.   
Si mise a sedere sul letto. Le lenzuola erano tutte bagnate e appiccicose, e le raccolse per metterle a lavare. Accidenti che risveglio! Non succedeva spesso di venire nel sonno, era proprio un bel modo di iniziare una giornata. Scostò le tende del baldacchino.  
Seamus era lì, seduto sul suo letto, già mezzo vestito. -Bel sogno?- Chiese serio, poi scoppiò a ridere.   
Neville si sentì arrossire. -Ho... ho fatto rumore?- Chiese imbarazzatissimo.   
-Eh sì, amico, un po'.-   
-Oh... ecco... scusami... io... era un sogno non potevo controllarlo!-  
Seamus continuava a ridacchiare. -Ma certo, ma certo, non preoccuparti, buon per te che riesci a fare ancora bei sogni... Del resto ti sei appena fidanzato!- Neville arrossì. -Ehi, stavi sognando Luna vero?  
-Be'...- Tentennò il moro.  
-No? E chi? ...Non ancora la Granger?!  
Neville scosse la testa.  
-E allora chi, Birbone?-  
-Io... ecco... non...-  
-Ok, ok, non me lo dire!- Si infilò le scarpe. -Ad ogni modo non stare troppo a crogiolarti, vestiti e vieni di sotto, che dobbiamo vederci con Ginny e gli altri per organizzarci.- Annodati i lacci, si alzò e si infilò il mantello per poi avviarsi verso l'uscita del dormitorio. Raggiuntala si rigirò di scatto. -Ehi, non era Ginny vero?-  
Neville sorrise. -No, no!- E lo vide sparire oltre la porta con un'ultima strizzatina d'occhio.  
Se i suoi amici avessero saputo...  
  
-Allora, questo è il piano.- Iniziò a spiegare la rossa dopo colazione. -Neville, Luna, Seamus, Ernie ed io entreremo nell'ufficio del preside. Siamo riusciti a scoprire la parola d'ordine della settimana. Che però sarà cambiata domani, quindi o ci riusciamo oggi o dobbiamo iniziare tutto da capo.- Tutti annuirono.   
-Ci riusciremo oggi.- Disse Ernie.   
Ginny era brava a spiegare le cose infondendo allo stesso tempo il coraggio per portarle a termine, aveva un tono sicuro e pieno di forza che trascinava.   
-Hanna e Michael voi farete la guardia nel corridoio Nord, nascosti dietro la statua, Terry e Anthony ad Ovest, Lavander e Calì verso Sud, Justin e Colin controllate le scale.-  
-E mi raccomando gli incantesimi di disillusione! Vi siete esercitati vero?- Aggiunse Neville e tutti annuirono.  
-E io?- Si alzò la voce di Dennis. Neville e Ginny si guardavano imbarazzati, il più piccolo dei Creevey voleva sempre stare in prima fila, ma era troppo giovane e anche un po' maldestro, così dovevano fare spesso infinite discussioni.   
Fu Luna a rispondere, con sollievo dei due Gryffindor. -Dennis lo sai che sei troppo giovane, e poi sei stato punito da poco, sarai ancora debilitato...- Disse in tono gentile. Dennis sembrava sul punto di voler replicare, ma per fortuna di tutti il fratello intervenne: -E' vero, la Cruciatus non è una passeggiata, è meglio che ti riposi ancora!-  
-E va bene! Va bene!-  
-Senza contare il fatto che il piano è molto rischioso...- Continuò Colin, guardando Ginny con fare provocatorio.  
-Be' comunque.- Intervenne Neville per evitare ulteriori discussioni. -Allora come diceva Ginny noi entriamo e cerchiamo di prendere la spada e se arriva qualcuno voi di guardia ci informerete con i galeoni.-  
-Sì e se succede.- Riprese Ginny, rivolgendosi in special modo a quelli della sua squadra. -E non c'è tempo per uscire e scappare, mi raccomando, nascondiamoci separatamente, così ci sono più possiblità che se trovano qualcuno di noi non prendano tutti.-   
-Giusto- concordò Seamus per tutti.

**-o-o-**

Severus si stava massaggiando le tempie con le dita. Fra pochi minuti lo aspettavano i Carrow per un'estenuante ora di piani su crudeltà da infliggere agli studenti. A volte Severus si chiedeva come avesse fatto a trovare un qualche fascino nell'accompagnarsi a certa gente, cosa l'avesse spinto ad ammirare persone che si divertivano ad inventare torture... Un attimo, ma anche lui odiava gli studenti!   
La verità è che i Carrow non avevano classe! E neanche limiti... Ecco sì, i limiti erano la chiave. D'accordo, fino a tre anni prima Severus stesso si baloccava immaginando di appendere alcuni studenti per gli alluci, e anche questo forse era fuori dai limiti... Togliamo il forse? Togliamolo pure, ma questo non toglie che i Carrow...  
-Sono così disgustosi!- Esclamò ad alta voce.  
-Sì, lo penso anche io- rispose il ritratto di Dumbledore dalla parete.  
-Questo non mi stupisce- replicò Severus, alzandosi in piedi -Ma loro erano miei amici! Me lo ricordo, io li trovavo simpatici, forse un po' ottusi, ma divertenti!  
-Be' alcune cose erano divertenti in effetti!- Intervenne Pineas Nigellus. Un coro di ritratti insorse a rimproverarlo.  
-Davvero, Pineas, non capisco proprio perché tu abbia fatto l'insegnante per tanti anni se odi gli studenti- Disse Dippet, che ai tempi era stato, sfortunatamente, un suo alunno.  
-Io odio gli studenti proprio perché ho fatto l'insegnante per tanti anni!  
-Signori- li interruppe il preside in carne e ossa -non è questo il punto... Io- tornò a concentrarsi su Dumbledore -non capisco. Sono arrabbiato con il Signore Oscuro perché mi aveva promesso di risparmiare la Evans e non l'ha fatto. Ma perché mi fanno schifo anche gli altri Death-Eaters adesso? Mi piacevano un tempo, mi piacevano davvero, tranne pochissime eccezioni. Ora non ne sopporto nessuno! Li vedo e mi viene il voltastomaco... Perfino Lucius! E' così borioso, una cosa patetica. L'altro giorno l'ho visto: era distrutto perché il Signore Oscuro lo tiene prigioniero in casa propria, ma continuava a far finta che tutto fosse magnifico, continuava a mostrarmi il nuovo pezzo per la sua stupida collezione di piume rare, davvero ridicolo. Non vedevo l'ora di andarmene, era desolante... Ma prima era il mio migliore amico Albus, io lo ammiravo, era il mio mito! Tutto questo non ha senso!  
-Severus il tuo punto di vista è cambiato, tu sei cambiato! Non c'è niente di male in questo, non ti deve spaventare.  
-Io sarei cambiato?  
-Be' è evidente!  
Severus ci pensò un po': -Dici davvero che è evidente? Allora forse...  
-Oh non preoccuparti, non è il genere di cambiamento che uno come Tom Riddle sia in grado di notare.   
-Be' grazie della rassicurazione, ma lo so già, e poi sono l'occlumante più abile del mondo! No, quello che volevo dire è che se si vede tanto che sono cambiato, credi che sia per questo che Longbottom mi abbia baciato?  
-Cosa?  
-Uhhhh!  
-Ma che centra ora?!  
-Wow, può darsi...  
-Oh, quello!  
Sono alcune delle reazioni che ebbero i quadri alla frase di Snape.  
-Pensavo fosse un qualche strano piano per fare chi sa cosa, ma l'altra sera l'ho baciato di nuovo e gli è piaciuto davvero, ne sono certo...  
-Ehi che stai dicendo?- Esclamò Albus -L'hai baciato di nuovo? Tu?! Quando?!  
-Io...- Certe volte Severus trovava un po' imbarazzante il modo in cui il suo predecessore ammiccava, oltre quei suoi occhialetti a mezza luna, senza contare che tutti gli abitanti dei quadri si erano sporti ad ascoltare. -Volevo solo... Capire. Ma in realtà non ho capito niente comunque. Insomma perché dovrei piacere a Longbottom?  
-Forse dovresti chiederlo a lui.  
-A Longbottom?  
-No, a sua cugina.   
Severus scosse la testa. -Non importa, rinsavirà da solo. Lo ha detto anche lui del resto che la cosa non ha importanza. Ora devo andare, scusate, mi stanno aspettando- E con questo uscì dallo studio.  
  
Come videro il preside allontanarsi dal suo ufficio il gruppo del Dumbledore's Army si apprestò a mettere in atto il proprio piano.   
Ognuno era al suo luogo di appostamento. Dopo un giro di conferme di "qui via libera" da parte di tutti, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Seamus ed Ernie si avvicinarono al grosso gargoyle in pietra a metà del corridoio. -Rabarbaro- dissero in coro e subito la statua cominciò a girare rivelando una scala a chiocciola.  
Seamus: -E questa è fatta!  
Iniziarono a salire i gradini in fila indiana, i cuori di tutti battevano all'impazzata.   
Lo studio era in penombra, nessuna candela accesa e solo una piccola finestra sul cielo nuvoloso dava un minimo di luce all'ambiente.   
Luna: -Fate piano.  
Uno alla volta sorpassarono l'uscio.  
Ernie: -Va bene, e adesso che facciamo?  
Si guardarono intorno. Dalla parete tutti i quadri dei precedenti presidi di Hogwarts li stavano fissando.  
Neville: -Ehm... Salve!  
-E voi che ci fate qui?- Disse in tono severo un vecchio mago con una parrucca bianca.  
Ginny: -Per favore non dite niente! Noi vogliamo solo aiutare, vogliamo ridare ad Harry la spada di Gryffindor come voleva Dumbledore...  
Luna: -Dovete essere dalla nostra parte!  
I quadri li guardavano, poi qualcuno, una strega con una gorgiera molto voluminosa, parlò, indicando il nostro giovane protagonista: -Tu sei Neville Longbottom...-   
-Sì...?-   
Più di un ritratto si lasciò andare ad un risolino. Neville si sentì avvampare, non aveva mai pensato che quando aveva baciato Snape tutti loro stavano guardando se non in quel secondo... E se avessero fatto dei commenti? E se i suoi compagni avessero saputo? I suoi compagni che ora si erano girati verso di lui e lo guardavano interrogativi. Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle. -Non perdiamo tempo- disse -dobbiamo agire subito!- L'avevano detto a qualcuno? Altri quadri sapevano? E delle persone in carne ed ossa?  
La teca con la spada era vicino ad un'armadietto dietro la grande scrivania. I cinque ragazzi si avvicinarono con circospezione, dispondendosi in un semicerchio intorno ad essa.   
-Ma cosa state facendo?!- Disse un vecchio professore con i capelli grigi, ignorato dal gruppo di ragazzi.   
Ginny fu la prima ad estrarre la bacchetta e forumulò un incantesimo che serviva per rivelare la presenza di maledizioni oscure. Niente. Possibile?   
Neville si arrischiò ad allungare una mano sulla teca, la toccò. Non accadde nulla. Provò a scuoterla. Nulla.   
-Io direi di cominciare dalle cose più semplici- disse Luna -Alohomora!  
Sembrava un tentativo molto sciocco, ma in effetti era meglio non trascurare nulla. E sorprendentemente la teca si schiuse.  
Un po' stupiti i ragazzi si guardarono l'un l'altro. Poteva essere così semplice? Ginny ripeté l'incantesimo rivelatore. Ancora niente. Incredibile!   
-Ok, proviamo a sollevarla allora...- Neville Ernie e Seamus posero le mani sulla spada, stando attenti a non toccare il taglio. -Uno, due, tre, issa!  
La spada si lasciò togliere dal cuscino su cui era adagiata con una facilità incredibile.  
-Non ci credo!- Esclamò Ginny.  
Un attimo dopo i Galeoni Porteus cominciarono a scottare.  
Ginny controllò il proprio e sbiancò esclamando: -Oh Merda!  
Anche Luna allungò una mano verso la propria tasca per prendere la sua moneta, ma i tre ragazzi non potevano, avendo le mani impegnate a reggere la spada. -Che succede?  
-Sta arrivado.  
-Come?  
-Snape, sta tornando indietro!  
-Ma Merlino, perché? Doveva stare via almeno un'ora...  
-Non lo so Ernie, non lo so! So solo che l'hanno appena visto salire le scale verso questo piano.  
-Merda!  
-Sbrighiamoci! Forse riusciamo a...- Tutti corsero verso le scale a chiocciola e cominciarono a scendere. Ce l'avrebbero fatta ad uscire prima che Snape arrivasse? Sembrava una corsa contro il tempo...  
Erano quasi arrivati dietro il gargoille quando le monete divennero calde di nuovo.  
Ginny aveva tenuto in mano la sua e la guardò. Si bloccò sulle scale e si voltò verso gli altri che scendevano dietro di lei portando la spada. -E' qui davanti.  
Il cuore di tutti batteva all'impazzata. Stavano andando nel panico, si guardavano l'un l'altro con occhi sbarrati.  
-E ora che facciamo?  
-Torniamo su!- La ragazza sembrava essere rimasta l'unica con una sufficiente lucidità. -Ci nascondiamo da qualche parte e speriamo che non ci trovi e di potercene andare poi in un momento più propizio.  
Tutti fecero dietro front e iniziarono a risalire.   
Nascondersi.   
Neville si guardava intorno cercando di trovare un buon posto, ma non era facile...   
In basso si sentiva già il rumore del gargoille che scorse di lato.  
Stava arrivando!  
Luna si ripiegò dentro un mobiletto di frassino in un angolo, Ginny e Seamus, con la spada, nella nicchia davanti alla finestra coperta da una tenda, dove si apriva lo spesso muro esterno del castello, Ernie si arrischiò a salire le scale degli appartamenti privati, rintanandosi sul pianerottolo buio lì sopra.  
I passi di Snape stavano correndo sulla scala a chiocciola che conduceva lì e ora doveva essere quasi arrivato. Che doveva fare Neville? Dove poteva...   
Il suono dei passi cambiò, non stava più salendo gradini, era arrivato al pianerottolo. Un paio di secondi al massimo e avrebbe aperto la porta.   
Neville si gettò sotto la scrivania appena in tempo.   
Mentre il preside muoveva i primi passi nella stanza il ragazzo si accucciò bene in fondo, trattenendo il fiato.   
"Ridicolo, mi scoprirà subito!" Pensò.  
  
-Ragazzini dementi!- Mormorò Snape frai denti guardando la teca aperta -Vi piace proprio cacciarvi nei guai inutilmente! Dove vi siete nascosti?- La sua voce aveva un tono strano, sembrava più stanco che arrabbiato pensò Neville -Tanto lo so che siete qui da qualche parte... Avanti, venite fuori!- Nella stanza c'era un silenzio innaturale mentre tutti trattenevano il fiato. E chi sa cosa stavano facendo i quadri e se li avrebbero denunciati... -No, eh?!- Continuò il DeathEater -E va bene allora, Accio Spada di Gryffindor!  
Neville sentì un fruscio, un tonfo e poi la voce di Ginny gridare: -No!-   
-Oh, signorina Weasley e chi altro abbiamo? Il signor Finnigan! Cos'è, un improvviso bisogno di riabbracciare l'eredità del vostro Fondatore? Ovviamente mi riferisco alla stupidità più che alla spada. Cosa pensavate di fare?  
-La spada non è sua, non può tenerla qui!- Continuò Ginny coraggiosamente, nonostante fosse chiaro che ormai non c'era più niente da fare.  
-Stia zitta, stupida!- La rimbrottò il preside e forse l'aveva afferrata per un braccio o qualcosa di simile perché ci fu un rumore come di lotta e con tono leggermente affannato Severus continuò. -Non pensa che la sua famiglia sia già abbastanza compromessa? Che siate già tutti sufficientemente in pericolo senza che ci si metta anche lei a fare da bersaglio! Ma no, lei è una leoncina coraggiosa che deve aiutare il suo fidanzatino latitante vero?  
-Mi lasci andare!  
Neville cercava di capire cosa stesse succedendo dai suoni, ma non vedeva altro che le gambe di uno scranno, un metro per due circa di pavimento e un pezzetto di parete.   
-E chi altro c'è con voi?  
-Nessuno!  
-Sì certo... Allora vediamo...- Un paio di passi, forse di Snape. Un suono come di nocche sul legno e ancora la voce del preside: -C'è nessuno qui dentro?- Un rumore di uno sportello che si apre; Neville tremò, era l'armadietto con la sua ragazza? -Uh, signorina Lovegood, grazie di essersi unita a noi! Almeno lei che secondo il Cappello Parlante dovrebbe avere un minimo di sale in zucca, mi sa dire come vi è saltato in mente di entrare di soppiatto nel mio ufficio senza pensare che, forse, avrei potuto usare degli Incantesimi Sensori? ...No?! Niente? ...Silenzio! Ebbene, siete voi tre o c'è qualcun...? L'ho vista!- Neville ebbe un sobbalzo. -L'ho vista, chiunque sia!  
Ma Severus doveva essersi diretto sulle scale a quanto pareva, ci fu nuovamente trambusto e anche un preoccupante gemito da parte di Ernie.  
-Non ha saputo resistere dallo sporgersi per vedere cosa succedeva ai suoi amici, vero?- Di nuovo la voce caustica di Snape che scendeva dalle scale trascinando l'Haffelpuff -Patetico, MacMillan! Portateli via!  
-Dove?- Era la voce del Carrow? Ma quando era arrivato?  
-Intanto imprigionateli, poi vedremo cosa farci...  
-Bene, venite!  
Passi, qualche imprecazione, la porta che si apre e si richiude, le scale.  
Neville sentiva lo stomaco accartocciato al pensiero dei suoi amici che venivano trascinati via, e chi sa cosa gli avrebbero fatto, ma sapeva che non sarebbe servito a nulla palesarsi adesso, avrebbe potuto aiutarli di più restando lì e magari, chi sa, scoprire pure qualcosa, che facendosi imprigionare con loro. Ammesso che Snape non l'avesse scoperto di lì a poco, il che sembrava la cosa più probabile. Anzi, già era stato fin troppo fortunato, forse il suo nascondiglio era talmente idiota da risultare paradossalmente efficace: Snape non aveva neanche pensato a guardare sotto la scrivania!

**-o-o-**

-Ma perché sono così stupidi?- Disse Severus. A chi? Chi altro c'era ancora?  
-Sono stati coraggiosi invece!- Ma... Era la voce di Dumbledore? Il quadro sicuramente! Perché Snape stava parlando con il quadro dell'uomo che aveva tradito e assassinato? Comunque fosse, riconoscere il timbro del vecchio preside diede al ragazzo un certo sollievo dall'ansia, anche se a pensarci bene un quadro non l'avrebbe certo potuto aiutare una volta che fosse stato scoperto.  
-Adesso non sarà piacevole, Albus, lo sai!- Disse Severus e, per quanto fosse assurdo pensarlo, sembrava quasi dispiaciuto per questo.  
Dumbledore: -Lo sanno anche loro. Per questo sono stati coraggiosi.  
Snape: -Utile! Sono dei ragazzini e saranno torturati, per cosa? Niente!  
Dumbledore: -Be' non potevano certo sapere che la spada è già in buone mani.  
Snape: -Ma perché è così importante questa spada?  
Dumbledore: -Questo non c'è alcun bisogno che tu lo sappia. L'importante è che trovi il modo di farla avere ad Harry.  
Snape: -Certo, come al solito, no? Io rischio per fare quel che mi ordini, mi danno l'anima per rimanere a carpire informazioni per te e tu non mi dici neanche a cosa serva!  
Neville, ancora nascosto, ascoltava tutto e non riusciva a credere alle proprie orecchie.  
Dumbledore: -Ancora con questa storia?  
Snape: -Ancora con questa storia!- Sul piano della scrivania piovve un tonfo come un pugno e il ragazzo sotto di essà sobbalzò. -Sei morto ma non è cambiato niente: pure dalla tomba continui a muovermi come una marionetta...  
Dumbledore: -Severus...  
Snape: -L'altro giorno ho visto morire un bambino di undici anni senza poter fare niente, Albus! Lo sai come mi sono sentito? Ne hai la più pallida idea?  
Dumbledore: -Credo di avercela, sì- il tono pacato del vecchio preside parve tranquillizzare l'attuale perché non rispose e per un po' calò il silenzio. Poi, dopo un paio di passi, Neville vide apparire i piedi di Snape sotto la parte bassa della sua lunga veste nera, trattenne il fiato. L'uomo scostò la sedia e si mise a sedere; il ragazzo cercò di ritrarsi il più possibile nel vano sotto la scrivania.  
Dumbledore: -Tutto quello che sei costretto a compiere Severus, è per fare in modo quelle cose non siano rifatte in futuro, ancora e ancora.  
-Io lo so che hai ragione, ma a volte ti odio lo sai?  
Il preside si mosse sulla sedia... e diede un calcio a Neville. "Per la Merda di Merlino!" Pensò questo mentre si faceva il più piccolo possibile. Vide le gambe del mago tendersi mentre si alzava in piedi e poi ripiegarsi mentre si accovacciava finché non comparve il suo volto severo fiancheggiato da due tende di capelli neri. -Signor Longbottom!  
Neville uscì dal suo nascondiglio alzandosi maldestramente in piedi. La sua testa girava, confusa, cercando di capire cosa esattamente fosse successo e cosa potesse dire.  
Snape non si rivolse a lui comunque bensì fece scorrere lo sguardo su tutta la parete coperta di quadri. -Voi lo sapevate! Lo sapevate che era lì e non avete detto niente!  
Qualche preside ridacchiò, qualcun altro annuì con sguardo di sfida, molti rimasero semplicemente a guardare incuriositi o si strinsero nelle spalle.  
-Ma come vi è saltato in mente!- Poi si rivolse di nuovo al giovane Gryffindor: -Signor Longbottom, lei adesso se ne andrà e non dirà a nessuno quanto ha sentito.   
-Non è che abbia capito molto...- Disse il ragazzo, ancora confuso.  
-Tanto meglio! Sparisca ora, e faccia in modo che nessuno la veda uscire di qui. E ovviamente io non ho mai saputo che c'era anche lei-. Gli aprì la porta dell'ufficio.  
-Quindi...- Nevile si fermò sulla soglia -lei non è un DeathEater?  
Severus lo guardò fisso per qualche secondo, un sopracciglio sollevato. -Lo sono, ma sono un traditore.  
-Dei DeathEater?  
-Esattamente.  
-Ah  
-Questa è la parte che non deve dire a nessuno, signor Longbottom, e quando dico nessuno intendo nessuno davvero.  
-Sì, certo, ho capito, non sono idiota!  
-El surprise!   
Neville si girò per andarsene, poi si voltò di nuovo tornando a guardare Severus. -Quindi...- aggiunse -è tutto a posto?  
-Tutto cosa?  
-Che io l'ami-. "Oh Merlino, l'ho detto davvero?" Lo stupore di tutta quella strana situazione doveva avergli dato alla testa.  
Severus fu colto talmente di sorpresa da quelle parole che non riuscì ad evitare che una parte di quell'emozione gli si dipingesse sul volto. -Non dica sciocchezze signor Longbottom!  
-Be', ma se lei non è un fedele di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato va bene!  
-Lei non mi ama signor Longbottom.  
-Invece sì... e questa è la parte che lei non deve dire a nessuno-. Provò a scherzare lo studente.  
Severus non sorrise. -Non sia ridicolo Longbottom, non è possibile che lei mi ami!  
-E perché no, scusi?  
-Perché a me non mi ama nessuno.  
Neville sentì una stretta allo stomaco a quella frase e agì senza pensare, cosa che in effetti stava facendo già da un po'. Si sporse in avanti e schioccò un bacio a fior di labbra al preside. -L'amo io!- Disse, si voltò e corse giù per le scale.   
-Ma che dolce!- Esclamò una signora da un quadro.  
-Ma è uno studente, non si può...- Rispose un'altra.  
Senza ascoltarle, Severus rimase fermo finché non sentì i passi di Neville uscire oltre il gargoille e richiuse la porta. -Dovrò obliviarlo.  
-Gli incantesimi di memoria si possono infrangere, Severus- Commentò Dumbledore.   
-Il Signore Oscuro non andrà a guardare così a fondo nella mente di Longbottom, che motivo ne avrebbe.  
-Non si sa mai, e una mente ignara non opporrebbe molta resistenza.  
-E quindi cosa dovrei fare? Non posso lasciarlo andare in giro così, per quanto abbia detto che non lo dirà a nessuno...  
-Devi fidarti di lui. Sa che è importante mantenere il segreto, e vuole davvero la distruzzione di Riddle, non ti tradirà.  
-E se fosse interrogato?  
-Be' Severus... Non c'è bisogno che te lo dica io quale sia la sola arma realmente efficace contro la legilimansia.  
-Stai dicendo che dovrei insegnare a quel ragazzo l'occlumanzia?  
Dumbledore ammiccò da dietro i vetri a mezza luna e non rispose.


End file.
